My Sassy Girl
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: Menceritakan kisah seorang gadis miskin yang kemudian di angkat menjadi menantu dari keluarga kaya raya, hanya karena permohonan konyol. . Mind RnR? XD
1. Chapter 1

**My Sassy Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC full, Typo**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Humor**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Other Main Artist : Sakura, Gaara**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hime jangan pergi jauh-jauh.." Ujar seorang pelayan yang sedang mengejar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Hinata berbalik dan sedikit berteriak kepada pelayannya, kemudian berlari lagi menuju ke dalam hutan.

"Jangan ke sana Hime.. Banyak binatang buas.." Teriak pelayan itu lagi masih terus mengejar Hinata. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan terus berlari mengejar Hinata.

Ketika Hinata menengok ke belakang, dia sudah tidak melihat pelayannya. Hinata memelankan langkahnya menjadi jalan santai. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya pohon dan terdengar burung-burung bersiul dengan nyaringnya. Hinata semakin masuk ke dalam hutan dan dia melihat danau. Hinata begitu terpukau akan keindahan yang tersaji.

Danau yang airnya berwarna biru kehijauan nampak tenang dengan beberapa bunga teratai yang tumbuh di atas airnya. Hinata berjalan di sekitar danau dan matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang selama ini selalu di ceritakan ibunya sebagai dongeng. 'Mungkinkah ini dunia dongeng?' Pikir Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak peduli karena semua ini begitu indah.

Hinata kini duduk santai di sekitar danau. Dia mencelupkan ke dua kakinya ke dalam danau dan bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola emas dari dalam danau dan terlempar ke pangkuan Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat terkejut dengan benda itu. Ukurannya bulat seperti bola bekel namun berwarna emas dan berat. Hinata bingung bagaimana bola itu bisa terlempar dari dalam danau. Semakin Hinata melihat bola itu, semakin dia menginginkannya dan dia mulai membayangkan dirinya dapat membeli semua yang dia inginkan.

Namun sebelum semakin jauh Hinata menghayal di hadapannya sudah muncul seekor kodok dengan mahkota di atas kepalanya. Kodok itu nampak sangat jelek dan buluk namun mahkota di atas kodok itu sangat berkilau.

"Ahhh.." Hinata terkejut melihat kodok itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kwok.. Kembalikan bola emasku.. Kwok.." Ucap kodok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya satu ke Hinata.

"Haah? Tidak... Ini milikku.." Ujar Hinata lagi. Dia menggenggam erat bola emas itu dan menjauhkannya dari si Kodok buruk rupa itu.

"Kwok.. Itu bola emasku.. Kwok.. Kamu harus segera kembalikan.. Kwok.. Atau kamu akan menjadi putri kodok.. Kwok.." Kodok itu masih terus mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meminta kembali bola emas yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"A-Apaaa? Pu-Putri Kodokkkk katamuuu? Hahahahaha.. Kamu jangan bercanda kodok jelek.." Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menendang kodok itu jatuh ke dalam danau..

"Awwwww.. Kwok.." Itulah yang terdengar ketika kodok itu melayang sebelum jatuh ke dalam danau.

**Plukk..**

"Rasakan itu kodok jelekkkk... Bweeee..." Hinata mengejek kodok yang jatuh itu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali berlari keluar hutan.

Hinata terus berlari sampai menuju rumahnya. Rumah Hinata terlihat mewah namun siapa sangka jika rumah itu sudah disita, karena mereka tidak sanggup membayar hutang milik Hiashi - ayah Hinata yang sudah meninggal.

"Okaasan..." Teriak Hinata ketika memasuki gerbang rumahnya..

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak di siang bolong begini? Tidak tahukah kamu, Okaasan sedang merawat diri.." Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul dengan muka putih yang sedang di masker.

"Ahhhh.. Hantu..." Teriak Hinata ketakutan..

"Hantu palamu.." Tsunade menjitak pelan kepala Hinata.

"Ah.. Gomenasaii.. " Ujar Hinata "Okaasan lihat aku menemukan bola emas di danau dalam hutan sana.." Lanjut Hinata girang dan memperlihatkan bola itu ke Tsunade.

Tsunade segera membelalakan matanya senang melihat bola emas itu. Dia mengambil hati-hati bola itu dari tangan Hinata dan menerawangnya, sungguh cantik.

"Kita bisa membeli rumah ini lagi dan kita bisa bersenang-senang.. Hahahaha." Ujar Tsunade senang.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Tsunade dan Hinata melihat ke arah pintu.

"Permisi.. Saya dari kepolisian setempat.." Ujar seorang yang diyakini Hinata dan Tsunade sebagai Iruka, namun Iruka tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seekor kodok buruk rupa bermahkota dan tubuhnya di balut oleh perban, matanya biru lebam dan bengkak, sungguh kodok itu semakin jelek saja.

"Saya mendapat laporan bahwa Pangeran Kodok sudah disiksa oleh Hinata-San dan dia juga kehilangan bola emasnya. Pangeran Kodok ingin menuntut anda." Ujar Iruka dengan tegas.

"Apaaaa? Kamu ingin menuntut putri ku.. No.. No.." Teriak Tsunade geram dan menunjuk hidung kodok jelek itu.

"Kwok.. Aku terluka dan barang berhargaku di rampas dia.. Kwok.. Dia akan ku sihir menjadi Putri Kodok.. Kwok.. Dan menjadi istriku.. Kwok.. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan bola emas itu.. Kwok.." Ujar Kodok itu.

"Hiinaataaaa.. Jadilah Putri Kodok dan menikahlah dengannya sayang.." Tsunade berbalik ke arah Hinata dan merayu Hinata.

"Ti-Tidakkk mauuuu.. Huaaaa.. Aku tidak mauuuuuuuuuu.." Hinata meronta ketika Tsunade menariknya.

"Kwok.. Come to me Darling.. Kwok.." Kodok itu membuka ke dua tangannya seperti ingin memeluk Hinata.

"Huaaa.. Okaasan aku tidak mau,, dia kodok jelek.. Huaaa,, tidak..." Hinata terus meronta tidak mau.

.

.

.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau.. Tidak...huaaa.. Tidak..." Hinata mengigau dengan keras, membuat Tsunade dan Hanabi segera menghampirinya.

"Aaaaaaa... Aku tidak mau menjadi Putri Kodok.." Hinata segera bangun dengan berteriak. Rupanya dia bermimpi buruk. Ketika bangun dia melihat Tsunade dan Hanabi yang menatap dirinya heran.

"Mana Kodok buruk rupa itu?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Apanya Kodok? Dasar pemalas cepat bangun." Ujar Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bola emas itu? Okaasan masih memegangnya?" Tanya Hinata polos lagi.

"Bola emas apa? Jika memang ada, aku sudah membeli rumah besar sekarang dan sudah membayar semua hutang-hutang ayahmu." Tsunade mulai naik pitam dan menjewer pelan telinga Hinata. Hanabi yang melihat tingkah Hinata dan Tsunade hanya tertawa geli.

"Sudah cepat sana mandi dan pergi antarkan gas-gas itu ke rumah Yamanaka dan Nara. Dasar pemimpi.. Kau merusak acara memasak indahku saja." Tsunade pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Sungguh hampir copot jantung Tsunade ketika mendengar Hinata berteriak tidak jelas dan ternyata Hinata hanya bermimpi buruk.

"Hahaha.. Neechan sungguh lucu.. Nanti kamu harus menceritakan mimpi itu.. Sungguh aku ingin dengar.. Ahhahaa.." Hanabi kemudian ikut berlalu setelah menggoda Hinata yang masih setia duduk di atas kasur empuknya. Hinata hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya melihat ejekan Hanabi.

"Ah.. Untung hanya mimpi.." Ujar Hinata syukur. Sungguh dia tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya menjadi seekor putri kodok jelek dan menikahi pangeran kodok jelek juga.

Hinata merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan segera bangkit dari kasur empuknya menuju sebuah cermin rias.

"Hinata.. Kamu harus tetap semangat dan terus percaya bahwa nanti kamu akan menemukan seorang Pangeran.. Ganbatte.." Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Hinata melihat bingkai foto di atas meja riasnya. Terdapat potret dirinya ketika berumur 4 tahun, Hanabi berumur 1 bulan di gendongan ibunya dan ayahnya yang berdiri di samping ibunya. Hinata menatap sendu poto itu.

"Okaasan, Otousan.. Kalian sedang apa? Hari ini aku akan tetap semangat.. Hanabi juga tetap semangat.. Oh iya.. Aku berhasil mendapatkan surat panggilan untuk bernyanyi di acara sekolah Hanabi. Aku berharap dapat menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Semoga kalian tetap akur dan mendoakan kami yang terbaik." Hinata kemudian meletakkan kembali poto itu. Itu adalah ritual pagi hari untuk Hinata setelah bangun tidur.

Hinata segera bergegas mandi dan mengantarkan pesanan gas-gas, sebelum Tsunade kembali berteriak.

.

.

.

"Okaasan.." Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk manja Tsunade yang sedang memasak.

"Hei hei.. Kenapa ini?" Tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya merasakan sesuatu dari tingkah Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku meminta uang lebih? Aku akan bekerja lebih giat.." Hinata masih memeluk manja Tsunade.

"Boleh saja, tapi nanti kembalikan 3x lipat ya.." Jawab Tsunade sambil memperhatikan masakannya yang hampir matang.

"Apa? Lupakan saja.." Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Daripada memikirkan yang bukan-bukan lebih baik kamu segera mengantarkan gas-gas itu dan mungkin kamu bisa meminta tips." Ujar Tsunade asal.

Hinata berpikir ide Tsunade tidak buruk juga..

'Khu.. Khu.. Dengan begini aku akan cepat membeli baju itu..' Pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

"Permisiii... Ino-Chan..." Panggil Hinata berada di dalam toko sekaligus keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ah.. Hinata-Chan.." Ino keluar dari gudang dengan menarik karung pupuk yang akan di gunakannya.

Hinata segera menghampiri Ino untuk membantunya menarik pupuk itu.

"Arigatou Hina-Chan.." Ujar Ino tersenyum.

"Ah, Ino-Chan itu.. Gasnya mau aku pasangkan atau tidak?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bolehkah kamu pasangkan? Nanti aku berikan tips untukmu Hina-Chan.." Ino mengedipkan matanya ke Hinata. Saat ini Ino hanya sendiri di rumah. Otousan dan Okaasan Ino sepertinya sedang pergi ke Tokyo.

"Tentu saja Ino-Chan.." Hinata segera berlari keluar menuju mini truknya untuk mengangkut gas kecil dan di bawa ke dalam rumah Ino, lalu memasangkannya.

"Selesai.." Ucap Hinata bangga akan pekerjaannya.

"Ini untukmu Hina-Chan.. 8000 ¥ untuk bayar gas dan 2000 ¥ untuk tipsmu.." Ino menyerahkan 10.000 ¥ kepada Hinata.

"Arigatou Ino-Chan.." Hinata mengambil uang itu dengan senang.

Hinata kemudian pamit dan beralih ke keluarga Nara untuk melalukan pekerjaan yang sama. Hinata bersyukur, hari ini dia mendapat tambahan uang jajan sebanyak 2500 ¥. Hinata semakin yakin dapat membeli gaun kesukaannya di toko Karin. Rencananya gaun itu akan dia kenakan pada saat peringatan sekolah Hanabi.

.

.

.

Semua orang kini tengah bersiap-siap. Para wanita kini tengah berdandan, memoleskan bedak dan lipstik. Sepertinya mereka akan menyambut seorang yang sangat penting hari ini.

"Ku dengar Tuan muda Sasuke akan masuk kerja hari ini. Benarkah itu?"

"Iya.. Kamu tidak lihat mereka semua sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangannya."

"Wah,, aku ingin tampil cantik agar dia mau melirikku."

"Teruslah bermimpi. Ku dengar dia sudah memiliki calon tunangan?"

"Benarkah? Pasti semua wanita akan patah hati dibuatnya.."

"Apa kamu tahu siapa tunangannya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu Baka.. Tapi ku dengar tunangannya itu sangat jelek.. Semoga saja tidak benar.."

"Bagaimana mungkin Tuan Muda Sasuke yang tampan itu bisa memiliki tunangan yang jelek.. Kasihan sekali.. Semoga saja isu itu hanya bualan belaka."

"Hei hei kalian cepatlah.. Jangan terus bergosip tidak jelas.. Mobil Tuan Muda sudah sampai.. Cepat keluar.."

"Baik baik.."

3 Mobil sedan keluaran terbaru kini melaju berhenti di depan hotel berlambangkan ukiran 'U'. Terlihat body guard berjas keluar dari mobil pertama, orang yang di tunggu-tunggu sepertinya keluar dari mobil ke dua, dan body guard berjas lagi keluar dari mobil ke tiga. Para Body guard itu segera berbaris di belakang tuannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam hotel. Semua staf membungkuk memberikan hormat.

Uchiha Sasuke - CEO muda yang baru kembali dari studynya di luar negeri dan segera mengambil posisi penting di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di loby hotel dan mengabsen setiap staff nya.

"Haruno Sakura.." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Perhatikan kerapihanmu.." Sasuke membetulkan nametag Sakura yang sedikit miring "Datang ke ruanganku satu jam lagi." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Hai.. Sasuke-Sama." Sakura membungkuk memberikan hormat. Sasuke kemudian segera melangkah lagi diikuti Kakashi - sekretarisnya.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke-Kun, perlakuanmu barusan berhasil membuatku mendapatkan tatapan sinis gratis dari para staff wanita di sini." Sakura kini berada di ruangan Sasuke dan duduk di sofanya.

"Hm.."

"Hentikan gumaman anehmu yang tidak pernah berubah itu.. Hei.. Apakah benar mengenai gosip bahwa kamu sudah di tunangkan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm." Lagi-lagi Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan gumaman andalannya.

"Benarkah? Sungguh membuatku cemburu.." Ujar Sakura sedih. Sakura adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke dan juga Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil, namun dia tidak pernah mendapat balasan dari Sasuke. Entah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Cinta, saudara atau sahabat.

"Berhentilah mendengar semua gosip murahan itu.. Aku lelah.." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di sofa dan segera membaringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sakura. Sontak membuat wajah Sakura bersemu seperti warna rambutnya. Sasuke hanya cuek dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Kamu memang tidak berubah." Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke seperti ini. Meskipun perasaannya tidak terbalaskan, namun berada di dekat Sasuke itu sudah cukup untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.. Otousan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu.." Wajah tua Fugaku terlihat serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Otousan ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari teman Otousan. Itu adalah perjanjian lama sekali.. Sayangnya kini dia sudah tiada.. Namun untuk menghargainya Otousan ingin tetap menjalankan rencana yang dulu sudah kami rencakan." Ujar Fugaku lagi.

"Konyol sekali.."

"Sasu-Kun.." Mikoto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlihat mulai menegang karena Fugaku kini menatap horor ke Sasuke.

"Aku sudah kenyang dan lelah.. Bicarakan hal itu nanti saja." Sasuke segera bangun dari kursinya dan menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai 2.

"Sasu-Kun.." Mikoto hanya dapat menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan jauh.

"Sungguh keterlaluan sekali sikap anak itu." Fugaku terlihat masih kesal dengan sikap kurang ajar Sasuke.

"Anata.. Lebih baik di bahas nanti saja masalah itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke memiliki pilihan sendiri?" Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Fugaku dengan memijit bahu Fugaku.

"Tidak bisa.. Ini sudah janji dan aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai seorang tukang ingkar janji.. Rencana itu harus segera di laksanakan.." Fugaku memegang tangan halus Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum lembut ke Fugaku. Wajah Fugaku yang semakin tua, kerutan-kerutan yang semakin jelas di wajahnya, namun tetap mampu membuat Mikoto bersemu merah saat menatap wajah Fugaku lama-lama.

"Kamu tetap cantik Anata.." Fugaku menggoda Mikoto yang masih bersemu dan semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku." Mikoto yang merasa malu segera berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang..." Dua orang pria berjas datang ke rumah Hinata.

"Selamat siang.. Maaf hari ini toko kami sedang tutup.. Besok datang kembali.." Ujar Tsunade sedang maskeran dan merasa malas untuk di ganggu.

"Maaf, kami kemari atas perintah untuk membawa Nona Hinata." Ujar salah satu pria berjas.

"Apa? Me-Menangnya anakku salah apa? Di-dia mencuri?" Tsunade mulai ketakutan karena Hinata di cari oleh orang yang tampangnya seperti mafia.

"Bukan.. Kami hanya mendapat perintah dari Fugaku Sama.. Ini suratnya.." Pria itu menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Tsunade.

**Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya ingin meminta Hinata menjadi menantu saya karena ini adalah janji yang sudah kami buat, antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Saya harap anda selaku wali Hinata dapat membujuk Hinata untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha.**

**Terima kasih.**

Tsunade melipat kembali kertas itu dan kembali memperhatikan ke dua body guard itu dengan tidak takut.

"Bilang ke tuanmu.. Hinata bukanlah baranglah.. Jika memang dia menginginkan Hinata, datanglah dengan lebih terhormat.. Jangan kalian yang datang, lagipula siapa itu Uchiha? Sombong sekali.." Tsunade naik pitam merasa Hinata adalah barang yang seenaknya bisa di ambil lalu di jodohkan. Bisa saja kan mereka itu penipu dari suruhan si rentenir dan menjual Hinata.

"Sekarang pergi kalian... Awas jika kalian datang lagi.." Tsunade semakin kesal.

"Maaf.. Tapi ini adalah perintah, kami harus membawa Nona Hinata untuk menghadap Fugaku Sama." Ujar salah satu pria masih sopan.

"Apa perlu aku panggil polisi?" Tsunade mulai berteriak kesal.

"Okaasaaannn.. Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak seperti ituuu?" Hinata keluar sambil menutup telinganya. Nampaknya Hinata sedang memasak terlihat dia memakai apron bergambar kelinci dan di tangan nya memegang centongan sup.

"Masuk Hinata.. Ini bukan urusanmu.." Tsunade terlihat marah sampai maskernya mulai retak-retak.

"Haaii.." Hinata segera kembali ke dapur untuk memasak, namun dia penasaran dengan ke dua pria berjas itu. Hanabi juga penasaran ikut mengintip.

"Itu Nona Hinata." Bisik pria yang satu ke pria satunya lagi.

"Permisi." Pria itu segera mendahului Tsunade dan berjalan mencari Hinata. Tsunade merasa terkejut begitu pria itu berjalan melewatinya dan mulai melangkah ke arah dapur.

Hinata dan Hanabi juga merasa takut namun mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Pria itu segera membungkuk memberikan hormat di hadapan Hinata.

"Selamat Siang Nona Hinata.. Kami mohon ikut kami menghadap Fugaku-Sama."

"Fugaku-Sama?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nanti anda akan tahu setelah bertemu dengan Fugaku-Sama."

"Apakah kalian mafia?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Bukan.."

"Hei hei.. Cepat kalian pergi dari sini... Sudah ku bilangkan, jika memang Fugaku - Tuanmu ingin menemui Hinata, suruh dia datang sendiri ke sini." Tsunade segera berdiri di depan Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Okaasan.. Biarkan aku pergi menemui Fugaku-Sama.. Tenang saja, aku akan segera pulang.." Bisik Hinata ke Tsunade.

"Apa? Apa katamu?" Tsunade terkejut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanabi tolong jaga Okaasan ya.. Nanti sore aku akan segera pulang." Hinata segera melepas apronnya dan menyerahkan centongan sup itu ke Hanabi. Hinata pun mengikuti kedua pria berjas keluar dengan di tatap penuh oleh Tsunade dan Hanabi.

"Kami-Sama lindungilah anakku." Ujar Tsunade dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Fugaku menyelidik.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Perasaan Hinata kali ini bagai tercampur aduk. Tiba-tiba Hinata diundang oleh seseorang yang bernama Fugaku dan ternyata rumah yang bernama Fugaku itu sangat megah dan mewah, seperti istana. Kali ini Hinata merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Sungguh malu Hinata hanya memakai kaos biru muda dan celana 3/4 dengan rambut di ikat pony tail.

"Begini.. Aku ingin kamu menikah dengan putra bungsuku Uchiha Sasuke.." Fugaku menyerahkan selembar poto kepada Hinata.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang begitu melihat poto Sasuke. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan tegas. Sungguh seperti seorang pangeran dalam cerita dongeng ibunya dulu. Benarkah kini dia akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran? Dan berakhir bahagia tanpa adanya konflik?

"Ta-Tapi.." Hinata menjadi gugup sekali.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kamu bisa membuat anakku jatuh cinta kepadamu.." Ucap Fugaku tersenyum. "Dan jika kamu bertanya kenapa aku menjodohkan kalian? Alasannya karena aku adalah sahabat baik ayahmu dan kami pernah membuat janji bahwa akan saling menjodohkan anak kita kelak." Lanjut Fugaku menerawang.

Hinata hanya mengganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda dia mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan kamu tinggal di sini dan mulai belajar semua tata krama Uchiha sampai acara pernikahan berlangsung.."

"Ta-Tapi Okaasan dan Hanabi.."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengirimi mereka uang sebagai ganti dirimu yang tidak lagi bekerja.. Jika itu yang kamu khawatirkan.." Ujar Fugaku tersenyum lagi meskipun di mata Hinata Fugaku terlihat tegas seperti ayahnya, tapi jika tersenyum sungguh lembut.

"Ku mohon, buatlah Sasuke berubah.. Cairkan hatinya yang dingin.." Fugaku menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Baik Ojiisan.. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku.." Hinata membalas tersenyum lembut dan terlihat sungguh seperti seorang malaikat di mata Fugaku. Sepertinya Fugaku tidak salah menerima Hinata sebagai calon menantunya, meskipun dia berbohong mengenai sahabat Hiashi, perjodohan terencana dan sebagainya.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Fugaku bukanlah sahabat Hyuuga Hiashi. Fugaku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal Hiashi. Dia memang menginginkan Hinata menjadi calon menantunya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Saat itu sekitar sebulan lalu. Hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha pada malam hari. Fugaku yang baru pulang dinas melewati kota Konoha sebagai jalan pintas untuk cepat sampai di Tokyo, namun naas mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok dan hujan deras sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia mendorong mobil? Menelepon pun percuma dia tidak mengetahui lokasi dia pastinya. Fugaku hanya berharap seseorang lewat dan menolongnya atau dia akan menginap di dalam mobil.

Maka Fugaku pun berdoa. 'Kami-Sama ku mohon tolonglah kirimkan seorang penolong diriku.. Jika dia seorang wanita maka akan ku jadikan istri untuk Sasuke dan jika dia adalah seorang pria maka akan ku jadikan anak angkatku.' Begitulah permohonan Fugaku, setelah itu terdengar geledek yang cukup besar.

Fugaku masih menunggu di dalam mobilnya, tidak terlalu lama dia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

Fugaku segera mengambil payung di belakang dan turun dari mobil.

"Permisi Nona, apakah kamu tahu bengkel yang masih buka?" Tanya Fugaku sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

"Sudah tutup Tuan, memangnya mobil Tuan kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu..

"Entahlah mobilku tiba-tiba mogok dan aku harus segera pulang ke Tokyo."

"Bolehkah aku lihat?"

"Tentu saja, kamu bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Tentu saja.. Hehehe.. Aku pernah belajar dari bengkel pamanku dan aku sering membetulkan mobilku sendiri."

"Terima kasih banyak nak.."

Gadis itu segera melihat kondisi mobil Fugaku mengotak atik kabel mobilnya. Sedikit sulit karena hanya bermodalkan senter kecil dan juga hujan yang cukup deras, namun Hinata yang sudah terbiasa bisa langsung tahu titik kesalahan yang membuat mobil itu mogok. Dengan cepat dia segera membetulkan dan mobil Fugaku akhirnya hidup lagi.

Fugaku sungguh berterima kasih kepada gadis itu dan Fugaku mengetahui namanya 'Hinata' sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Jadi di mulailah rencana Fugaku untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Selama sebulan Fugaku terus mencari data mengenai Hinata dan beruntungnya bahwa ayah Hinata sudah meninggal sehingga dia bisa menggunakan cara mengenai perjodohan sesama sahabat. Sepertinya Hinata tidak mengingat wajah Fugaku karena memang keadaan saat itu sangat gelap. Jadi rencana ini hanya Fugaku dan Kami-Sama saja yang tahu.

.

.

.

**TBC ..**

**Hai-hai...**

**Aku hadir dengan Fanfic baru lagi nih...**

**Padahal masih ngutang 2 Fanfic belum kelar... #ditimpuk pake gepokan duit... XD**

**Ngomong-ngomong aku memang Hinata Centric.. XD #jadi malu..**

**Ide ini seperti biasa, muncul begitu saja..**

**Jadi mubazir jika di sia-siakan..**

**Ingat di Fanfic ini sudah aku tegaskan OOC Full untuk beberapa character seperti Hinata, Fugaku dan mungkin nanti akan ada lagi..**

**Jadi jika mau Flame yang berunsur meningkatkan mutu cerita yaa.. Semua ide akan di tampung.. Dan.. Jika ada kemiripan dari cerita maafkanlah.. Mungkin ide memang sama, tapi alur pasti berbeda.. XD**

**Terima kasih..**

**Mind RnR ? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sassy Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC full, Typo**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Humor**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Other Main Artist : Sakura, Gaara**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi**** Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan**** cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata.. Ini adalah kamarmu sekarang.. Okaasan harap kamu menyukainya.." Ujar Mikoto lembut. Sepertinya Mikoto juga menyukai Hinata ketika pertama kali melihat.

"Arigatou Okaasan.." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Betapa megah kamar ini. Kamar barunya sangat besar 3x lipat dari kamar lamanya. Hinata jadi merindukan Tsunade dan Hanabi, padahal ini adalah hari pertama kepindahan Hinata.

Semua barang-barang Hinata sudah tertata rapi, baik pakaian maupun foto kecil keluarga Hinata.

"Hei.." Ucap seseorang datar di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dan merasa berdebar-debar melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang asli dan bukan foto lagi. Aslinya tentu saja 100 x lipat lebih tampan, sexy dan woahhhh.. Sungguh Pangeran..

"Lebih baik kamu segera pergi dari sini.. Aku tidak ingin menikahimu.. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang.." Ujar Sasuke dingin dan membuat siku-siku di kening Hinata.

"Maaf.. Aku juga tidak menyukaimu dan terlebih sikap kasarmu.. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Fugaku-Sama, ayahmu.." Ujar Hinata sewot.

"Baguslah jika memang begitu.. Lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini jelek.." Siku di kening Hinata semakin bertambah mendengar kata 'jelek'.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu Tuan Muda Uchiha, tapi maaf sekali lagi aku akan pergi jika Fugama-Sama yang memintaku untuk pergi." Kali ini Sasuke yang merasa kesal karena di panggil dengan panggilan menjijikan 'Tuan Muda Uchiha' dan Hinata membantah perkataannya.

"Kau.." Tunjuk Sasuke ke Hinata.

"Apa? Kau apa?" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Sebaiknya Tuan Muda Uchiha keluar dari sini sebelum aku mengadukan kelakuan burukmu ke Mikoto-Sama."

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan pergi dari kamar Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Kami-Sama.. Berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi pria itu.'

Hinata segera meraih foto keluarganya.

"Otousan.. Haruskah aku menikah dengan pria itu? Akankah aku bahagia? Dia kasar dan menyebalkan.." Ucap Hinata kecil.

.

.

.

"Hina-Chan.. Coba pakai ini.. Kamu pasti sangat cantik.." Mikoto menyerahkan sebuah mini dress berwarna orange muda dengan bolero berwarna putih.

"Benarkah? Akan aku coba." Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang baru di belikan Mikoto untuknya.

Ini adalah 'mainan' baru untuk Mikoto mengingat tidak adanya anak perempuan di rumah Uchiha, kecuali pembantu, tidak mungkin Mikoto mendadani para pembantunya. Mikoto sering membelanjakan Hinata dengan barang-barang mahal dan menurutnya lucu untuk Hinata.

"Okaasan.. Apa ini tidak terlalu pendek?" Hinata berusaha menutupi bagian paha putihnya yang terekspos karena dress yang dikenakannya cukup pendek.

"Tidak tidak sayang.. Ini sangat manis untukmu.." Mikoto merasa bangga dengan pilihannya yang sangat tepat. Hinata semakin terlihat manis untuk gadis seusianya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata terlihat merona dan sedikit ragu karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengenakan baju yang menurutnya sangat sexy.

"Tentu saja.. Kamu adalah gadis paling manis untuk Sasu-Kun.. Sekarang ayo cepat kita menghampiri Sasu-Kun.. Ini adalah hari pertama kamu datang ke Hotel Uchiha dengan Sasuke. Kami ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan semua orang bahwa kamu adalah calon tunangan dan calon istri untuk Sasu-Kun." Mikoto menyerahkan heels putih pendek 5cm kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya merasa bersemu merah mendengar dia akan menjadi calon istri seorang CEO sukses dan tampan, namun sayang sifatnya sangat jelek.

Hinata dan Mikoto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Fugaku di ruang tamu. Sasuke terpana melihat perubahan Hinata yang jauh lebih manis. Sasuke juga bisa melihat pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah meski tanpa pemerah pipi. Bibir kecil Hinata, bulu mata lentik Hinata dan pipinya yang chubby. Sasuke merasa ingin menerkam Hinata. Tapi tunggu.. Tidak ini salah.. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyukai Hinata, Sasuke memiliki sedikit perasaan terhadap Sakura, namun Sasuke pintar menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Meskipun Sasuke tahu Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama bahkan lebih besar.

Fugaku cukup terpana melihat penampilan baru Hinata akibat di permak oleh Mikoto. Memang dasarnya Hinata manis, hanya saja sayang selama ini dia menutupi dirinya dengan pakaian santai karena kondisi yang membuatnya demikian. Memang Fugaku tidak salah pilih. Diam-diam Fugaku merasa bangga dengan pilihannya untuk Sasuke.

"Ayo kita jalan sebelum terlambat." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Ayo nak.." Mikoto menepuk pelan punggung Hinata untuk segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berdiri.

"Hati-hati ya.." Mikoto melambaikan tangannya kepada mobil Sasuke yang sudah melaju kencang.

"Bagaimana Anata? Cantik bukan?" Ucap Mikoto bangga.

"Luar biasa.. Sasuke pasti akan jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Kamu memang paling hebat sayang.." Fugaku memuji Mikoto dan mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa risih akan dressnya kini. Dia terus menarik ujung dressnya yang kerap kali naik.

"Hentikan perbuatan itu.. Kamu akan merobek bajumu." Ucap Sasuke datar dan pandangannya masih lurus ke jalanan depan.

"Tch.. Apa pedulimu.."

"Apa kamu ingin mengenakan pakaian robek? Maaf tapi aku tidak ingin jalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis yang pakaiannya robek." Ucap Sasuke datar lagi.

Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan segera menghentikan aksinya menarik ujung dressnya dan menutupinya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Pakailah ini." Sasuke menyerahkan jaket miliknya yang berada di belakang mobil.

Hinata awalnya terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, namun mau tidak mau dia menerima jaket itu dan menutupi bagian pahanya yang terekspos.

"A-arigatou.." Ujar Hinata malu-malu sambil menunduk.

"Hm.." Andai saja Hinata mau melihat sekilas maka dia akan melihat senyuman Sasuke yang sangat langka.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-Sama." Itulah sapaan dari setiap orang yang bertemu Sasuke.

Hinata tertinggal jauh oleh langkah Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat karena sepatu haknya yang mengganggu. Meskipun begitu Sasuke akan berhenti dan menunggu Hinata dan berjalan bersama kembali sampai ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Hei kamu liat? Siapa gadis itu? Manis ya.."

"Jangan-jangan itu calon tunangan Sasuke-Sama?"

"Apa? Ahhh tidak mungkin.. Huaaa.."

"Membuatku patah hati.. Huaaaaa.."

"Tapi apa dia juga dari kalangan orang kaya?"

"Apa pedulimu? Dia itu manis.."

"Aku akan mencari informasi mengenai gadis itu."

"Hei.. Jika kamu ketahuan menyebarkan gosip, kamu bisa di blacklist."

"Tenang saja.. Semua aman.."

"Hei hei kalian.. Kenapa suka sekali bergosip.. Cepat kembali bekerja..

"Haaii..ii."

'Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.. Benarkah dia calon tunangan Sasuke-Kun? Apa Sasuke-Kun bertemu saat di luar negri?.' Sakura diam-diam mendengarkan gosip murahan ke dua staff bawahannya. Jujur Sakura merasa sangat sakit dan dia juga penasaran.

.

.

.

"Ado.." Hinata mengeluh sakit di kakinya karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan heels. Hinata memijit kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"Merepotkan. Kenapa tidak memakai sepatu saja." Sasuke merasa sebal mendengar keluhan Hinata tentang kakinya.

"Mikoto-Sama yang memintaku memakainya, aku tidak tega menolaknya." Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang memang sangat menyebalkan di mata Hinata.

"Hm." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang memang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik bibirnya tersenyum.

"Hentikanlah gumaman anehmu itu." Hinata mengumpat kesal dengan gumaman aneh Sasuke yang tidak jelas artinya.

"Hm."

Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya lelah menghadapi Sasuke yang memang entah irit kata, pelit kata, malas bicara atau bibir, lidah dan mulutnya sedang sariawan.

"Aku ingin berkeliling hotel ini. Bolehkah?" Hinata kini berdiri dari sofa empuk di ruangan Sasuke. Hinata sudah mengenakan kembali heels yang menyiksa kakinya.

"Lakukan sesukamu.." Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap fokus ke layar laptopnya.

"Baiklah.." Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke sebelum dia menjadi jamuran karena di diamkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kembalilah sebelum jam makan siang. Kita makan bersama." Sasuke berbicara kepada Hinata sebelum Hinata sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Baiklah Sasuke." Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum manis ke Sasuke. Entah kenapa panggilan itu memiliki arti tersendiri untuk Sasuke dan juga pertama kali Sasuke melihat senyuman manis Hinata.

'Tidak-tidak.. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis itu..' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sepanjang Hinata berjalan maka semua staff akan membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada Hinata. Mereka tentu saja tidak akan melupakan Hinata dengan cepat, berhubung Hinata datang dengan Sasuke pagi ini. Jadi pasti gadis ini memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Ahh.. Sungguh melelahkan.." Hinata duduk di taman hotel dengan pemandangan kolam renang. Pagi ini kolam renang masih terlihat sangat sepi.

Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang terasa menyejukkan dalam rongga paru-parunya, menyuplai banyak oksigen untuk tubuhnya. Hinata sungguh beruntung terlahir di dunia ini. Sepertinya dia harus berkunjung ke makam ayah dan ibunya untuk berterima kasih karena sudah di lahirkan di dunia ini, tentu saja juga memberikan Tsunade hadiah karena sudah ikhlas membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang meskipun Hinata adalah anak tirinya. Lalu, Hanabi adik satu-satunya yang paling dia sayangi.

"Hei.." Ujar seorang pria dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Eh.. Ma-Maaf.." Hinata tersontak kaget dari lamunannya. Kini di hadapannya muncul seorang pria aneh berambut merah, betato 'ai' di dahinya, matanya berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan dan terdapat lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Kamu gadis yang bersama dengan Sasuke tadi pagi?" Tanya pria itu datar seperti Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku General Manager disini. Aku teman Sasuke. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara." Jawab Gaara datar dan sedikit tersenyum.

Hinata merasa senyuman Gaara sungguh manis. Dia sedikit terpana oleh senyuman Gaara.

"Ahh.. A-Aku Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata sedikit gugup dan wajahnya bersemu merah setelah melihat senyuman manis Gaara.

"Namamu bagus dan cantik seperti dirimu." Pujian itu langsung mengenai tepat sasaran. Wajah Hinata kini merah padam. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pujian dari seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya, tentu saja pujian pertama kali di dapatnya dari Sasuke yaitu 'Jelek'.

Gaara bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata dan dia kembali tersenyum.

'Sungguh lucu gadis ini.' Pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Apakah kamu calon tunangan Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara To do point karena dia juga sangat penasaran dengan gadis ini.

Hinata sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah Sasuke akan marah jika dia jujur bahwa dirinya tunangan Sasuke? Walau bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa. 'Arghhh..' Batin Hinata mengeram frustasi.

"Aku.." Hinata menggantung perkataannya.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi." Gaara melihat raut bingung dari wajah Hinata jadi dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya bertanya lebih jauh.

"Mungkin Gaara-San bisa tanyakan langsung kepada Sasuke.." Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baiklah.." Gaara kembali tersenyum dan Hinata yang merasa malu melihat senyuman Gaara segera memalingkan matanya ke bawah.

Hinata menangkap buku sketsa di tangan Gaara.

"Kamu pelukis?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk buku sketsa yang di pegang Gaara.

"Ah.. Ini.. Aku hanya hoby.. Kamu mau melihatnya?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyerahkan buku sketsa ke Hinata.

Hinata mengganggukkan kepalanya 'mau' dengan wajah ceria.

Hinata membuka halaman pertama. Disana terdapat lukisan seorang gadis yang memiliki paras cantik berlatar belakang pantai, meskipun tidak di warnai, namun lukisan itu terlihat sangat hidup.

"Ini pacarmu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu lukisan itu.

"Itu Ibuku.." Jawab Gaara datar, namun Hinata bisa menangkap kesedihan di suara Gaara.

"Pasti dia sangat cantik." Hinata kembali menatap lukisan itu dan tersenyum tulus.

"Sangat.. Sangat cantik.."

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya.."

"Dia.." Gaara terdiam sejenak "Sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku.." Lanjutnya.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya dan menjadi sangat tidak enak hati.

"Ah.. Go-Gomenasai." Suara Hinata terdengar kecil dan dia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu aku melukisnya dari foto di kantor ayahku.. Aku sungguh menyukai foto ibuku yang itu.." Ucap Gaara menerawang.

"Pasti dia Ibu yang sangat cantik dan baik.. Kamu beruntung Gaara-San.." Hinata ikut menerawang.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu.., polos. Tiba-tiba wajah Gaara menjadi bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Gaara segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Hinata tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah.

Hinata kembali membuka lembaran ke dua. Di sana terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang gadis berkuncir 4 sedang duduk di ayunan halaman belakang rumah. Di sana terdapat note kecil 'Temari by Gaara (9 tahun)'.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata tidak ingin asal tebak lagi.

"Dia kakak pertamaku.. Sifatnya sungguh luar biasa." Jelas Gaara mengingat sifat kakaknya yang keras.

"Dia cantik.."

"Kamu boleh bertemu dengannya, jika dia sudah pulang ke Jepang nanti."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata senang.

"Dia pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Sungguh? Aku menantikan hari itu." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Gaara dan kembali membuka lembaran ke tiga.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat begitu banyak ekspresi. Sepertinya Gaara jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

"Semua lukisanmu sungguh indah dan terlihat begitu hidup.. Apakah kamu bisa melukis diriku?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Pertanyaan ini jelas membuat Gaara merasa gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan semua lukisannya ke gadis lain selain Temari - kakak perempuannya dan juga gadis itu meminta dirinya untuk di lukis.

"Ah.. Maaf aku lancang.. Hahaha." Hinata tersenyum malu karena kelancangannya.

"Ten-.."

"Hei.." Seseorang memotong pembicaraan Gaara.

"Aku menunggumu dan ternyata kamu malah asik disini." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari Gaara berada di antara mereka karena dia sudah terlalu sebal dengan Hinata yang membuatnya menunggu.

"Aku memiliki nama dan namaku bukan 'Hei'.. Berhentilah memanggilku 'Hei'.." Hinata menjadi dongkol dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Jelek." Ujar Sasuke acuh

"Apa?" Hinata kini berdiri karena semakin sebal. Rasanya dia ingin mencakar muka tampan Sasuke. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba kakinya menjadi terselip oleh heelsnya. Hinata oleng dan hampir jatuh. Untung dengan cekatan Gaara menangkap badan Hinata. Bersyukurlah tubuh Hinata tidak akan mencium lantai dingin.

Hinata menutup matanya karena akan jatuh, namun yang dia rasakan adanya tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya. Hinata membuka perlahan matanya dan melihat Gaara sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar sahabatnya juga ada dari tadi.

Gaara segera mendirikan tubuh Hinata dan Hinata menjadi salah tingkah dengannya. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan itu. Akankah Sasuke menolong Hinata jika Gaara tidak ada?

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara kepada Hinata dan belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang memang tidak perlu di jawab.

"Hm.. A-Arigatou." Hinata merasa sangat gugup dan malu karena tadi berada sangat dengan Gaara.

"Ayo.. Kamu sudah membuang waktu makan siangku." Sasuke segera menarik kasar tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan, namun Hinata tidak bisa melawan dan memilih mengikuti Sasuke.

Hinata sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangan kepada Gaara dan Gaara membalasnya disertai senyuman, kemudian Hinata kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

'Hinata..' Gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum dan merapikan buku sketsanya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Wah.. responnya lumayan.. XD..**

**Ini multichap kok minna.. Kalao memang One-Shoot pasti aku langsung kasih complete buat statusnya...**

**Terima Kasih ya... XD**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sassy Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC full, Typo**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Humor**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Other Main Artist : Sakura, Gaara**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kamu kenal Gaara?" Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di sebuah restaurant favorit Sasuke.

"Baru saja." Jawab Hinata sambil menyantap makanannya yang sangat enak. Sungguh Hinata ingin sekali membawakan makanan ini untuk Tsunade dan Hanabi.

"Sepertinya kamu menyukai Gaara."

"Uhuk.." Hinata tersedak makanannya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-Apa urusanmu? Dan lagi kami baru bertemu." Ucap Hinata lagi dan menyeka mulutnya yang sepertinya belepetan.

"Hm. Gaara juga tidak akan menyukai gadis jelek sepertimu." Sasuke kembali berhasil menimbulkan siku di kening Hinata. Namun Hinata berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Kini mereka berada di restaurant mewah, jadi dia tidak akan berteriak dan melakukan hal konyol.

'Awas kamu Uchiha Sasuke.. Akan ku balas nanti..' Ujar Hinata dalam hati. Sepertinya Hinata sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. 'Khu..khu..khu..'.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke pergi keluar setelah makan malam. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk Hinata melakukan aksi balas dendam yang di pendamnya sedari tadi. Dia tidak perlu mengendap-ngendap karena Sasuke sepertinya akan lama pulang. Hinata bergegas memasuki kamar Uchiha bungsu dengan muka tertawa licik.

Kamar Sasuke tidak begitu berbeda dengan kamar Hinata. Semuanya tertata dengan rapi untuk kategori kamar seorang pria. Banyak koleksi buku tersusun rapi di rak buku. Aroma kamar Sasuke begitu menenangkan antara cinnamon, white musk atau apalah itu Hinata tidak tahu, yang pasti begitu menenangkan dan Hinata menyukainya.

Hinata menjadi lupa tujuan awalnya untuk menjahili Sasuke, sekarang dia lebih fokus untuk mempelajari kehidupan Sasuke melalui barang-barang dalam kamarnya. Bukankah isi kamar juga mencerminkan kepribadian si pemilik? Entah Hinata mendapat ilmu itu dari mana.

Hinata berjalan santai melihat rak-rak buku Sasuke yang semuanya adalah buku tentang bisnis dalam bahasa inggris. Dominasi kamar Sasuke lebih cenderung gelap, karena beberapa barangnya berwarna hitam atau biru tua , seperti seprei, selimut, sarung bantal, sarung guling dan horden jendelanya. Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke. Semua tersusun begitu rapi.

Hinata melihat 3 bingkai foto di atas meja Sasuke. Pertama adalah foto keluarganya, Hinata yakin ini di ambil ketika Sasuke berumur 8 tahun dan dia di rangkul oleh kakaknya - Uchiha Itachi yang kini sedang meneruskan bisnis Uchiha di luar negeri. Foto ini menampilkan senyuman Sasuke yang begitu manis. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia, berbeda dengan raut nya sekarang, datar dan menyebalkan

Foto kedua adalah saat Sasuke memakai seragam SMA. Dia berdiri bersama 2 temannya. Yang pria pasti Gaara karena Hinata baru bertemu dengannya dan yang wanita Hinata belum tahu, tapi wajahnya seperti tidak asing. Hinata bisa melihat wanita itu merangkul mesra tangan Sasuke dan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya acuh saja. Hinata mengambil foto itu dan meninju pelan wajah Sasuke dalam foto, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke foto tidak bersalah itu. Setelah itu Hinata meletakkan kembali foto itu seperti semula.

Foto ke tiga adalah foto gadis itu lagi dan dia sendiri. Hinata bisa melihat rambutnya yang nyentrik berwarna merah muda seperti kelopak bunga sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar dirinya sedang di foto karena arah pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya Hinata tahu kini siapa gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak enak dalam hati Hinata. Entah itu cemburu ? Atau merasa seperti gadis jahat yang merusak hubungan percintaan seseorang. Hinata mengambil foto ke tiga. "Kamu sungguh beruntung." Tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan itu dan meletakkan kembali foto itu.

Hinata menjadi kehilangan moodnya untuk menjahili Sasuke. Dia memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri mengenai langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia ambil. Andai saja Hinata mau membuka laptop Sasuke di atas meja, maka dia akan menemukan selembar foto dirinya dengan dress tadi pagi dan tersenyum manis ketika melihat ke arah Gaara. Jadi? Sasuke tahu saat itu Gaara bersamanya..

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun.. Siapa gadis yang bersamamu tadi pagi?" Tanya Sakura memelas ketika berada di dalam restaurant.

"Dia.."

"Calon tunanganku.."

"Jadi benar berita mengenai kamu memiliki calon tunangan?"

"Hm."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Hatinya kini sangat sakit. Dia begitu mencintai pria di hadapannya. Memendam rasa cinta selama 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Namun dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki calon tunangan.

"Kamu mencintainya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke acuh lalu meminum kopi nya.

"Kapan kamu mengenalnya?"

"Kemarin."

Sakura tidak habis pikir. Apakah mungkin bisa Sasuke mencintai gadis itu? Sepertinya Sakura masih memiliki harapan.

"Namanya?"

"Hinata."

"Nama yang indah."

"Hm."

Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu yakin apakah dia menyukai Hinata. Hanya saja dia menyukai senyuman Hinata yang terlihat sangat lembut seperti malaikat, meskipun terkadang gadis itu sangat menjengkelkan, namun Sasuke suka menggoda Hinata dan dia ingin terus melihat senyuman Hinata. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sakura?

Sasuke juga sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin. Dia hanya merasa nyaman bersama Sakura, apakah itu bisa dikatakan suka? Dia juga tidak suka melihat Sakura terlihat murung. Meskipun terkadang Sakura sangat berisik seperti wanita yang selalu mengejarnya dan memujanya selama ini, namun Sasuke tetap nyaman berada di dekat Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke ingin membuka sedikit hatinya kepada Sakura dan membalas semua perasaan Sakura, tetapi Hinata muncul. Kini Sasuke dipenuhi bayang-bayang Hinata. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata sedikit klasik, berbeda dengan semua gadis yang mengejarnya. Hinata malah menjadi musuhnya, meskipun bukan musuh sebenarnya. Sungguh aneh.. Jadi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sendiri? Tidak mungkin dia menyukai 2 wanita sekaligus. Pasti suatu saat nanti akan ada jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Otousan.. Okaasan.. Bagaimana ini? Aku seperti seorang wanita jahat yang menghalangi hubungan percintaan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Layaknya drama di televisi dan bukan dongeng. Kini apa yang harus aku lakukan." Hinata menangis sambil memeluk foto ayah dan ibunya. Setelah lelah menangis, Hinata pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun dengan kepala sedikit sakit dan matanya bengkak karena dia menangis sampai tertidur. Hinata segera bergegas mandi dan mencoba mengkompres matanya agar tidak terlihat bengkak. Hinata sedikit memoleskan bedak di area mata agar membantu menyamarkan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Setelah siap Hinata segera memakai pakaian yang sudah di siapkan oleh Mikoto lengkap dengan sepatu heelsnya. Hinata pun bergegas turun ke meja makan.

Semua anggota keluarga belum hadir. Hinata sepertinya bangun terlalu pagi. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Hinata yang tidak bisa tidur lagi segera menuju dapur. Di sana para pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi. Hinata yang merasa bosan pun mengulurkan bantuan kepada para pelayan. Hinata belajar banyak mengenai kesukaan para tuan rumah.

Fugaku dan Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat dan semua makanan harus banyak tomat, lalu mereka juga tidak menyukai makanan yang manis. Mikoto sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, untuk makanan lain dia tidak pemilih. Itachi menyukai kubis dan onigiri dengan rumput laut di dalamnya, tidak lupa steak adalah menu favorit Itachi.

Hinata senang dengan masakannya. Semua terlihat begitu nikmat. Hinata pun menunggu semua anggota keluarga keluar dan menyantap makanan bersama.

Fugaku merasakan adanya kelainan dalam masakan hari ini. Semuanya terasa begitu ..., sangat enak. Tidak hanya Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke juga menyetujui hal itu. Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum bangga. Diam-diam Mikoto sebenarnya mengetahui ini semua adalah masakan Hinata, meskipun pelayan ikut membantu, namun Hinata yang memegang kendali. Karena Mikoto mengintip dari awal Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu sampai makanan itu siap.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Hinata harus tetap mengikuti Sasuke menuju hotel untuk menemani Sasuke. Hal ini di lakukan untuk pendekatan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Fugaku belum ingin mengumumkan acara pertunangan mereka. Fugaku ingin mereka terlihat akrab terlebih dahulu baru menyelenggarakan acara pertunangan itu dengan hikmat.

Hinata memilih untuk diam dan tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Namun Sasuke menangkap suatu yang lain dari sikap diam Hinata. Hinata terlihat sedikit lesuh dan terdapat lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Jangan ragukan kejelian mata seorang Uchiha ya.

"Kamu tidur malam?" Tanya Sasuke masih serius dengan layar laptopnya.

"Hah.." Hinata terkejut bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu, apakah bedak yang diolesnya sudah luntur. Hinata segera menutup majalah yang di bacanya.

"Aku.. Hmm.. Hanya keasikan membuat lirik." Hinata berbohong, namun Sasuke tahu Hinata berbohong.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Jujur." Tegas Sasuke.

"A-Apa pedulimu.." Hinata segera beranjak keluar ruangan Sasuke.

Seperti biasa ketika Hinata berada di ambang pintu Sasuke akan mengingatkan Hinata untuk kembali sebelum jam makan siang. Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak mengubris perkataan Sasuke. Dia segera keluar dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Hinata sangat bad mood hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu.." Sasuke memangku dagunya dengan ke dua tangan.

.

.

.

'Arghh.. Kenapa hari ini aku begitu kesal melihat si Sasuke itu.' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

**Dugh..**

"Ah.. Go-Gomenasai.." Hinata membungkuk sebagai tanda maaf karena tidak melihat dan menabrak orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

Hinata merasa kenal dengan gadis di hadapannya. Ya, dia adalah gadis dalam foto di kamar Sasuke. Pantas dia merasa seperti melihat gadis ini. Dia bekerja juga di hotel ini. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Ternyata aslinya sangat cantik dan modis. Hinata merasa minder.

"Hinata?" Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Bagaimana kamu tahu?" Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja.. Kenalkan aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura segera memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik. Namanya seperti warna rambutnya. Sungguh dia adalah gadis cantik dan beruntung. Hinata semakin merasa sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya, yang membuat dirinya sesak.

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata.." Hinata juga ikut kembali memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

Sakura berpikir Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat imut dan montok.. Sakura iri dengan Hinata. Sangat iri..

"Kamu bekerja disini sebagai apa?" Hinata merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Nampaknya Hinata terlalu gugup.

"Aku sebagai asisstant front desk.."

"Ah.. Kamu pasti sangat pintar.." Puji Hinata.

"Tidak.. Aku masih harus banyak belajar.." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Apa kamu ada waktu? Bagaimana jika kita berbincang sebentar?" Tanya Sakura yang sepertinya juga sedang senggang.

"Boleh.."

Sakura mengajak Hinata ke kantin karyawan. Sakura dan Hinata mengambil teh dan beberapa kue untuk cemilan.

"Apakah benar kamu adalah tunangan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang jelas dia sudah jawabannya kemarin dari Sasuke. Namun bagi Hinata lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu.." Jawab Hinata lesuh kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Heh.. Kenapa?" Sakura menjadi penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Entahlah.. Semuanya adalah rencana dan amanat.. Aku tidak tahu apakah semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja." Jawaban Hinata kembali lesuh.

"Aku mengerti.." Sakura mengerti posisi Hinata. Sakura menjadi iba melihat Hinata. Namun di satu sisi Sakura iri dengan Hinata.

"Apakah Sakura-San berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, namun dia ingin mendengarnya.

"Eh.." Lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut. "Aku.. Hanya sahabat Sasuke-Kun." Jawab Sakura sedih.

Hinata awalnya sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Jadi mereka belum berpacaran, namun Hinata juga bisa menangkap adanya cinta yang besar untuk Sasuke di mata Sakura. Hal ini semakin membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak. 'Jika mereka memang saling mencintai kenapa tidak berpacaran?' Pikir Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata harus berbicara dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ne Sasuke.. Ng ano.." Hinata menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Hm?" Sasuke melihat tingkah Hinata hari ini memang menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Hari ini kenapa tiba-tiba hujan ya?" Hinata belum siap bertanya langsung sehingga dia mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Memang aneh hari ini tiba-tiba saja turun hujan deras. Padahal tadi pagi cuaca masih terlihat cerah.

"Hm?" Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang sepertinya berbelit-belit.

"Sudah cepat tanyakan pertanyaan yang kamu ingin tanyakan daritadi." Sasuke kembali menyantap sandwich tomatnya.

"Ng.. Ano.. Apakah gadis yang kamu sukai adalah Haruno Sakura?" Hinata merasa tidak mampu menatap Sasuke, jadi dia menatap jari-jari yang dia mainkan. Sungguh dia takut Sasuke akan marah.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa Hinata bisa mengetahui hal itu? Namun Sasuke pandai menutupi raut terkejutnya.

"Apa pedulimu..?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Apa peduliku..? Tentu saja aku peduli.. Aku.."

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.."

"Kamu bilang tidak penting? Ini mengenai perasaan, Sasuke.." Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan kalian.. Aku akan berbicara dengan Fugaku-Sama mengenai pertunangan kita sebaiknya di bat-.."

"Hentikan Jelek.. Sudah aku bilang berhentilah berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting." Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Hinata. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar akhir ucapan Hinata.

"Aku memang jelek.. Aku memang bodoh.. Tapi aku masih memiliki perasaan dan aku tahu Sakura juga sangat menyukaimu.. Jika kalian memang saling menyukai kenapa tidak pacaran saja dasar PANTAT AYAM.. Sasuke Bodohhhh !" Hinata menjadi emosi dan akhirnya hilang kendali. Dia berteriak kepada Sasuke 'Pantat ayam dan bodoh'. Setelah itu dia berlari keluar restaurant dengan cuaca hujan masih mengguyur kota Tokyo.

Hinata sendiri bingung. Dia merasakan sakit karena perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke? Sejak awal hati Sasuke memang untuk Sakura kan? Hinata terus menangis dan berjalan tanpa arah tujuan.

Sasuke sedikit shock karena baru pertama kali ada seorang gadis bilang dia Pantat ayam dan b-o-d-o-h. Sungguh hal itu membuat siku-siku di kening Sasuke. Untung kondisi restaurant hari ini tidak ramai mungkin karena hujan, jadi yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya para pegawai restaurant. Sasuke tetap harus mengejar Hinata yang berlari, belum lagi sedang hujan.

"Tch. Dasar bodoh.." Sasuke meminjam payung dari restaurant setelah membayar dan menyusul mencari Hinata di tengah hujan.

Sasuke merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaan terhadap Sakura. Memang awalnya dia berkata kepada Hinata ada gadis yang dia sukai, tapi pada saat itu Sasuke sebenarnya hanya menggertak saja. Lalu dari mana Hinata bisa mengetahui Sakura?

"Jangan-jangan.." Otak genius Sasuke bekerja. 'Pasti dia masuk ke kamarku.' Pikir Sasuke. 'Dasar bodoh..' Sasuke tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Dasar Bodoh.. Sudah puas menangis?" Sasuke berhasil menemukan Hinata di taman. Hinata kini duduk di ayunan dan di guyuri hujan.

Sasuke melihat mata sayu Hinata, lalu Hinata pun ambruk, untung Sasuke cekatan menahan tubuh Hinata.

"Sa..su.." Itu suara terakhir yang Sasuke dengar sebelum Hinata jatuh pingsan di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata dengan bridal style, meninggalkan payung yang dipinjamnya dan berlari cepat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Hinata, meskipun dokter pribadi sudah memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan diagnosanya Hinata terkena demam karena terlalu lelah, kurang tidur, dan terkena hujan. Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Hinata. Sasuke terus mengganti kain kompres Hinata. Demamnya masih belum turun, namun Sasuke masih setia menjaga Hinata. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya mengintip dari luar kamar Hinata.

"Tsunade Kaasan.. Hanabi.." Hinata mengigau.

"Dasar gadis bodoh.." Umpat Sasuke merasa kasian dengan Hinata. Sasuke menyeka air mata dari ujung mata Hinata. Rupanya Hinata sangat merindukan Tsunade dan Hanabi.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore. Sasuke masih setia menjaga Hinata. Demam Hinata juga sudah tidak terlalu tinggi.

Hinata membuka matanya yang terasa perih dan panas. Kepalanya juga terasa sedikit berat. Dia merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Hinata memegangi jidatnya yang terdapat kain kompress dan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

"Sudah baikkan?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun ada rasa khawatir.

"Aku haus.." Jawab Hinata sedikit serak karena tenggorokannya kering.

Sasuke segera membantu Hinata untuk duduk bersandar dan mengambilkan gelas air yang sudah tersedia. Hinata meminum habis air itu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang memang terasa sangat kering.

"Arigatou.." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke merasa sangat ingin terus melihat senyuman Hinata daripada air matanya.

"Setelah kau sembuh, kita akan pulang ke rumahmu. Bukankah kamu sangat merindukan Ibumu dan adikmu?"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Hinata kembali ceria.

"Hm."

"Arigatouuu Sasukeee..." Tanpa sadar Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke langsung merona hebat. Sasuke juga dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma tubuh Hinata, begitu menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

"Ah... Go-Gomenasai..." Hinata segera melepas pelukannya begitu sadar dia tengah memeluk Sasuke. Dia menjadi gugup dan berdebar tidak karuan. Wajah Hinata juga menjadi sangat merah.

Mereka akhirnya memilih diam. Sasuke berakting seolah tidak ada yang terjadi meskipun kini jantungnya sama seperti Hinata berdetak sangat keras. Mikoto dan Fugaku yang memang sedari tadi masih memantau keadaan Hinata dari luar hanya bisa tersenyum aneh melihat adegan luar biasa dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Nanti di depan belok kiri, setelah itu lurus dan belok kiri lagi." Tunjuk Hinata kepada Sasuke, jalan menuju rumah Hinata.

Sesuai dengan janji Sasuke, setelah Hinata sembuh mereka akan mengunjungi rumah Hinata dan menginap 2 hari di sana. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di tunggu oleh Hinata. Dia membawa begitu banyak oleh-oleh dan makanan enak dari Tokyo untuk Tsunade dan Hanabi. Hinata kini memandu Sasuke menuju ke rumahnya. Mereka memerlukan waktu setengah jam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha.

"Akhirnya kita sudah sampai.." Hinata segera melepas seat belt dan mengambil semua oleh-oleh yang sudah dia siapkan.

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, dia segera bergegas turun dari mobil dengan semua barang belanjaannya. Cukup menyulitkan memang, namun bukan Hinata namanya jika dia tidak bisa memaksa semuanya ikut keluar bersamaan. Sasuke hanya menatap heran gadis di hadapannya kini, begitu unik, terkadang menyebalkan dan lucu. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu terlihat seperti anak-anak dan polos.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Dia belum ingin turun dari dalam mobilnya.

**"Moshi-moshi.." **Ucap seseorang dari penerima telepon.

"Hm.. Gaara, aku akan mengambil cuti sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari.." Balas Sasuke.

**"Hm.. Aku mengerti.."**

"Arigatou." Sasuke kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Setelah itu Sasuke ikut menyusul Hinata turun dan memastikan mobilnya terkunci.

.

.

.

"Hinata.."

"Sedang apa dia sekarang?"

Gaara memandang keluar jendela yang pemandangannya hanya gedung bertingkat berjejer. Dia melirik buku sketsa yang menganggur di atas meja kemudian pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya." Celetuk Gaara aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi.. Dia memang gadis yang unik.." Gaara menampilkan senyuman nya yang manis. Sepertinya Gaara benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**Pertama-tama..**

**Aku senang deh liat review kalian.. XD**

**Aku coba balas satu-satu ya tapi maaf ga cantum nama..**

**Anggap aja aku CurCol gitu XD..**

**Awalnya aku memang terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "The Prince who turns into a Frog" kalau gak salah yaa.. Lupa juga judulnya, cuma tau "Pangeran Kodok" aja.. Aku tuh suka banget ama drama Taiwan itu, lucu, romantis, mendebarkan deh.. Tapi karena gak pengen plagiat amat dan pasti ceritanya uda ketawan alurnya tuh.. Jadinya aku ganti alurnya.. Cuma numpang awalnya ampe beberapa adegan aja.. XD biar seru aja..**

**Maaf juga buat kalo alurnya terlalu cepat, aku udah berusaha menyeimbangkan juga biar ga terlalu panjang chapternya yang ujungnya kalian malah bosan, nanti jadi drama Indonesia.. Wkwkwkwk.. Ga tamat-tamat.. T..T**

**Untuk pemilihan judul sendiri aku bingung sebenarnya.. Awalnya aku dapat banyak judul aneh, namun kurang greget gimana gitu, takut ga nyambung ama ceritanya. Jadi aku liat kondisi pemeran utama, jadinya aku ganti dan fix pake "My Sassy Girl" yang artinya juga cocok buat Hinata dalam Fict ini (Gadisku yang lancang). Untuk semua yang berkaitan dengan fanfic ini mulai cerita sampai judul, aku pinjam ya XD..**

**Untuk kisah cintanya sepertinya akan menjadi segi berantakan #plak.. Wkwkwwk.. Hiraukan saja aku.. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat yang terbaik. Untuk ending sendiri, aku ga bisa menjamin, tapi tetap harus Happy Ending ya.. Tapi tetap gak menjamin ya.. XD *sok misteri***

**Aku senang dengan semua respon kalian dan tambahan ide cerita kalian akan aku tampung untuk di masukkan ke chapter-chapter yang akan datang.. Terima kasih sungguh semua pemirsa..*eaa***

**Akhir kata.. Hontou Ni Arigatou... XD**

**BTW aku juga pemula,, jadi jangan sadis-sadis jika ada yang mau flame yaa.. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sassy Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC full, Typo**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Humor**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Other Main Artist : Sakura, Gaara**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaimaaaa Minnaa..." Ucap Hinata lantang dan membuat Tsunade dan Hanabi segera keluar.

Tsunade dan Hanabi begitu merindukan Hinata. Begitu mendengar suara Hinata mereka segera keluar terburu-buru, meskipun Tsunade baru setengah memakaikan masker di wajahnya, dia tidak peduli. Hanabi yang mengerjakan PR nya pun segera keluar.

"Okaeriii Hinataaaa.."

"Okaeriiiiiii Neechan.."

Tsunade dan Hanabi segera memeluk Hinata bersamaan. Hinata pun membalas memeluk mereka. Mereka seolah lupa dengan satu orang lagi, Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan peluk memeluk itu hanya tersenyum tipis. 'Betapa konyol keluarga ini.' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Meski konyol namun terasa hangat kan?.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat seisi rumah Hinata yang terkesan minimalis sekali. Hanya 1 lantai, dengan 3 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, ruang tamu yang digunakan juga untuk ruang makan dan tempat dagangan Tsunade seperti kue-kue kering, gas, dan seperti toko kelontong lainnya. Halaman depan rumah untuk berjemur baju.

Ini adalah malam pertama bagi Sasuke tinggal di tempat kumuh. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa kalian bayangkan rumah Sasuke yang megah sekali tidak bisa di tandingkan dengan rumah Hinata yang kecil sekali. Jadi pantas Sasuke menyebut rumah Hinata sebagai kumuh.

"Jadi kamu calon tunangan Hinata?" Tanya Tsunade penuh introgasi.

"Hm." Sasuke tetap menggunakan gumaman anehnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

Kini Tsunade dan Sasuke berada di ruang tamu. Tentunya Tsunade sudah membersihkan masker yang melekat di wajahnya. Hinata dan Hanabi kini tengah mempersiapkan makanan untuk makan malam.

"Kamu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade lagi meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hm."

"Apakah kamu mencintai Hinata?" Pertanyaan Tsunade kali ini membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku belum tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan sekarang. "Namun aku akan belajar mencintainya." Lanjut Sasuke terdengar mantap di telinga Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Akan ku ceritakan sesuatu.. Dengarkanlah baik-baik.."

"Aku bukan ibu kandung Hinata.. Aku adalah Ibu Tiri Hinata."

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, karena dia pernah melihat foto keluarga Hinata di kamarnya ketika Hinata sakit.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar.

"Namun aku menyayangi Hinata dan Hanabi sebagai anak kandungku sendiri, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Mereka adalah harta terindah untukku dari Kami-Sama. Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan ayah Hinata. Aku hanya di titipkan oleh ayah Hinata untuk menjaga mereka dari kecil." Tsunade menerawang.

"Ayah mereka senang berkelana, entah apa yang dia cari dalam perjalanannya itu. Mereka saat itu terlalu kecil untuk di tinggal dan aku mengajukan diri untuk membantu mengasuh mereka ketika ayah mereka pergi berkelana. Hinata sendiri saat itu adalah sosok yang sangat pemalu, tidak pandai bergaul dan selalu gugup menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang ceria dan tidak kenal takut."

"Aku selalu mendidik Hinata untuk menjadi tumbuh kuat dan berani, akhirnya tidak sia-sia aku mendidiknya. Kini Hinata adalah sesosok gadis yang kuat di luar namun tetap saja rapuh di dalam. Terkadang dia bisa kembali menjadi gadis pemalu dan gugup dalam menghadapi sesuatu."

Sasuke kini paham kenapa sikap Hinata terkadang bisa sangat aneh.

"Ayah mereka jarang mengirimi uang, maka aku membuka usaha kecil-kecilan dengan bantuan warga di sini. Mereka juga setuju aku mengangkat Hinata dan Hanabi sebagai anak. Tidak lama setelah aku mengangkat mereka sebagai anak. Aku mendengar Hiashi - ayah mereka mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang kemari. Saat itu mereka menangis terus. Mereka sudah kehilangan ibu sejak kecil, lalu di tinggal ayahnya juga. Tragis memang."

Sasuke menjadi sedikit iba mendengar cerita kehidupan Hinata selama ini.

"Ayah mereka tidak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali hutang menumpuk yang harus di lunasi. Untung saja keluarga kalian mau membayar semua hutang-hutang itu dan aku bersyukur karena adanya janji konyol antara Hiashi dan ayahmu. Aku harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Namun aku mohon satu hal padamu. Jangan pernah kamu melukai Hinata sedikitpun. Dia sangat rapuh atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mencarimu dan mematahkan semua tulang-tulangmu." Ancam Tsunade kemudian meminum arak putih yang ikut tersedia sedari tadi.

Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan mata Tsunade yang tidak main-main mengenai ancaman Tsunade. Sasuke menegak ludahnya.

"Jika memang kamu tidak bisa menyukai Hinata, maka batalkan saja pertunangan kalian, sebelum kalian terikat janji pernikahan yang akhirnya menyiksa satu sama lainnya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melunasi semua hutang keluarga kalian dan ku mohon jangan pakai bunga." Tsunade kembali menegak arak putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karena terlalu banyak bicara.

Sasuke terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah dia menyukai Hinata? Sasuke memang tidak ingin Hinata pergi dari sisinya, tapi apakah berarti dia menyukai Hinata? Sasuke merasa hanya baru menyukai senyuman Hinata yang membuat Hinata seperti malaikat. Sasuke juga tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, sungguh.

"Aku akan menjaga Hinata dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu Okaasan." Ucap Sasuke mantap. Entah keberanian dari mana sehingga dia bisa mengucapkan itu, padahal tadi dia baru bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Okaasan? Hahaaha.. Boleh juga kamu nak." Sepertinya Tsunade mulai mabuk.

.

.

.

"Hei.. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi sore?" Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke langit malam dengan taburan bintang-bintang sebagai penghias.

"Tidak banyak.. Dan itu rahasia." Pandangan Sasuke menerawang jauh.

"Dasar pelit." Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kenapa kamu menyetujui pertunangan kita?" Sasuke sebenarnya juga merasa penasaran dengan isi pikiran Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dan menghela nafas singkat.

"Hmmm.. Kenapa ya? Mungkin amanat.. Bukankah amanat dan janji harus di tepati?" Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Hm."

Muka Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi sendu dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tau kamu tidak menyukaiku.. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan semua kehendak Fugaku-Sama kepadamu. Jika memang kamu ingin batalkan semua ini, aku.-"

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dan mencium bibir kecilnya. Hinata sangat terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. Ciuman itu sangat singkat namun berhasil membungkam mulut Hinata. Wajah Hinata kini menjadi sangat merah dan jantungnya serasa akan copot dari posisinya karena berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang juga merah.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rasa malu, wajah merah dan lainnya.

Tsunade dan Hanabi melihat adegan itu dari balik dinding hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV (From Start),**

"Hina-Chan.. Teruslah semangat menjalani harimu.. Suatu saat akan datang dimana seorang pangeran menjemputmu.."

Kata-kata itu yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupku sebelum Okaasan kembali ke sisi Kami-Sama.

Aku ini hanya gadis serba sederhana, pemalu, gugup dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi, berbeda dengan adik bungsuku yang selalu ceria dan selalu membantu menyemangatiku.

Aku merubah hidupku sejak mengenal Tsunade-Baasan yang sekarang menjadi Okaasan keduaku. Dia tidak pernah menikah dengan ayahku. Meskipun aku dan Hanabi bukan anak kandungnya namun dia sangat menyayangi kami dan mendidik kami dengan baik.

Aku tumbuh menjadi gadis kuat dan mandiri. Aku membuang semua sisi pemalu ku, meskipun terkadang aku tetap saja Hinata yang pemalu dan gugup.

Aku memiliki sebuah cita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, bukan sombong tapi suaraku memang bagus seperti Okaasan pertamaku.

Aku menamatkan sekolahku sampai SMA karena sadar biaya untuk masuk perguruan tinggi sangatlah mahal. Belum lagi hutang milik Otousan yang harus kami lunasi. Aku membantu Tsunade-Kaasan bekerja dengan menjaga toko kelontong milik kami. Hasilnya kami mampu sedikit demi sedikit membayar cicilan hutang itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa menjadi seorang Cinderlela karena akan menjadi seorang calon menantu dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, meskipun kehidupanku tidak seperti cinderlela disiksa ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tiri.

Keluarga Uchiha sangat baik terhadapku. Mereka melunasi semua sisa hutang Otousan yang menurutku tetap tidaklah sedikit jumlahnya.

Ketika melihat calon tunanganku dari selembar foto, aku merasa telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia sungguh bagaikan pangeran dalam setiap dongeng yang Okaasan ceritakan saat aku kecil dan juga aku merasa dia adalah Pangeran yang dititipkan Okaasan untukku.

Namun semua itu salah. Wataknya sungguh jelek dan buruk. Sifatnya tidak seperti wajahnya. Memang penampilan itu menipu dan parahnya dia memiliki seorang gadis yang dia cintai 'Haruno Sakura' namanya.

Mereka adalah sahabat entah sejak kapan. Anehnya mereka tidak menjalin hubungan jalinan kasih yang bahasa gaulnya pacaran. Mereka memendam perasaan itu sendiri. Begitu mengetahui kenyataan itu aku merasa kalah dan jauh jika harus disamakan dengan Sakura. Dia begitu cantik dan sempurna, berbeda dengan diriku.

Meskipun begitu Fugaku-Sama dan Mikoto-Sama sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat dimanja. Semua kebutuhanku terpenuhi meskipun aku tidak meminta. Mereka juga menitipkan sesuatu kepadaku, yaitu menaklukan hati Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa aku menaklukan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke jika kami terus berkelahi. Sampai saat itu aku benar-benar merasa kesal dengannya. Dia selalu mengataiku jelek dan bodoh. Si Sasuke itu juga menanyakan apa peduliku

tentang perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan Sakura.

Tentu saja aku peduli..

Aku Hinata, telah jatuh

cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sasuke dan cintaku harus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain, meskipun kami akan di tunangan.

Jika memang Sasuke tidak bisa mencintaiku, maka aku akan batalkan sendiri pertunangan itu.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV (From Start),**

Hei siapa yang tidak kenal dengan diriku. Pemuda tampan yang selalu di gila-gilai setiap wanita. Bagiku mereka adalah serangga yang sangat berisik.

Terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan berwajah tampan itu tidaklah selalu menyenangkan. Ada masanya aku merasa lebih baik berwajah biasa saja dan tidak perlu setiap hari mendengar teriakan dari para wanita-wanita berisik.

Hal itulah yang membuatku enggan jatuh cinta kepada wanita dan melakukan hubungan khusus dengan seorang wanita.

Awalnya semua berjalan biasa sampai masalah itu datang, yakni Otousan menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis yang belum ku kenal dan hal itu sudah rencanakan sejak dulu bersama ayah sang gadis. Sungguh konyol..

Jujur aku ingin mencoba membuka sedikit hatiku untuk sahabatku Haruno Sakura. Aku mengetahui perasaan Sakura yang sungguh besar terhadap ku bahkan ketika aku melanjutkan kuliah di luar, dia tetap setia menjaga cintanya untukku. Jadi tidak salah kan jika aku mulai membuka hati untuk Sakura? Namun karena perjanjian konyol itu aku menjadi bimbang.

Aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku, jadi satu-satunya jalan menggunakan cara halus dengan menggunakan gadis yang akan menjadi calon tunanganku pergi dengan sendirinya.

Namun keadaan berubah, ketika aku baru mengenal Hinata. Dia berbeda, berbeda dengan semua gadis yang aku kenal, termasuk Sakura.

Dia tergolong unik dan tidak tertarik dengan ketampananku. Kami bertengkar ketika pertama kali menyapa, sungguh mengesalkan. Namun jika dia tersenyum aku menyukainya.

Sangat..

Aku menyukai senyuman Hinata. Sehingga aku sendiri jadi tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu. Entah apa alasannya.. Aku sendiri masih tidak begitu mengerti..

Yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah ketika dia menebak aku menyukai Sakura, padahal aku baru saja akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku belum menyukainya dan jika firasat ini benar, dia pasti sudah menemukan foto Sakura di atas meja kerjaku.

Sebenarnya foto itu Sakura sendiri yang meminta untuk aku menyimpannya atau dia akan marah. Aku tidak suka melihat Sakura marah dan sedih, karena bagiku dia adalah sahabat yang penting, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

Jika pemikiranku benar lagi, dia belum melihat fotonya yang ku foto saat bersama Gaara. Entah kenapa aku mencetak foto Hinata dan mengcrop bagian yang ada Gaara.

Setidaknya dia tidak menemukan foto itu..

Berbicara mengenai Gaara, entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai Hinata berada di dekat dengan Gaara lebih lama. Aku benci diriku yang aneh.

Sudah 2 kali pula Hinata hampir mengatakan akan membatalkan pertunangan kami. Aku merasa sesak, jadi aku selalu memotong ucapannya.

Oh Kami-Sama. Apakah aku jatuh cinta kepada Hinata?

.

.

.

**Hinata POV (Back to moment),**

Aku di cium oleh Sasuke.. Wajahku pasti sekarang seperti tomat.. Bagaimana bisa di menciumku.. Aduh..

Aku mencoba melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia masih memalingkan wajahnya yang sepertinya juga memerah. Aku harus bagaimana ini.. Aku akan merasa canggung.. Ini juga ciuman pertamaku..

Kami-Sama.. Ini akan semakin menyulitkanku untuk menghilangkan rasa cintaku kepada Sasuke..

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV (Back to Moment),**

Astagaa, apa yang telah aku lakukan.. Aku mencium Hinata.. Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh, melakukan hal ini.. Tapi ternyata ciuman itu rasanya manis..

Ya bibir Hinata manis.. Aku menyukainya..

Arghh.. Apa yang aku pikirkan..

.

.

.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.." Ucap Sasuke.. "Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja soal ciuman itu.." Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan mulut sedikit mangap.

Hinata memandang tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke yang pergi setelah mengucapkan hal yang paling kejam 'melupakan soal ciuman itu dan parahnya itu ciuman pertama Hinata' dan kembali memunculkan banyak siku di kening Hinata.

Tsunade yang ikut mendengar ucapan Sasuke ingin rasanya menghampiri Sasuke dan mencekik lehernya. Namun Hanabi dengan sigap menahan semua luapan emosi Tsunade, meskipun dia juga merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Hinata dan Sasuke. Pasalnya selain mereka harus 1 kamar, Sasuke juga tidak terbiasa tidur beralaskan futon, meskipun itu futon baru.

Sangat berbeda dengan kasur empuk di rumahnya. Untuk pendingin ruangan kamar Hinata memakai tenaga kipas angin, namun begitu tidak terasa panas karena udara malam di Konoha tergolong dingin, jadi Sasuke mentolerir hal ini.

Hinata sendiri terus terngiang kepada saat Sasuke menciumnya. Perasaannya gelisah kala mengingat Sasuke menyuruh dirinya untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya hanya membolak balikkan posisi tidur mereka dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke membelakangi kasur Hinata.

Hinata menatap lurus ke arah punggung Sasuke.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Masih memikirkan hal itu?"

Seketika muka Hinata kembali memerah. "Ti-Tidak.. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk melupakannya?" Hinata menjadi gugup dan ikut membelakangi punggung Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang punggung kecil Hinata.

"Tidurlah.. Sudah malam." Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin melupakan kejadian itu, namun dia terlalu gugup jika harus terus mengingatnya.

"Hm."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata terbangun dengan sangat ngantuk. Memerlukan waktu lama untuk Hinata dapat tidur nyenyak. Kembali terlihat garis hitam di mata Hinata.

"Ohayou Okaasan.. Hoaaammm.." Sapa Hinata kepada Tsunade yang sedang memasak. Hanabi sendiri sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hm.. Ohayou.. Cepat mandi dan bantu aku antarkan beras itu ke keluarga Yamanaka dan Karin." Perintah Tsunade masih terus mengaduk supnya.

"Hm.." Hinata pun bergegas mandi.

Bangun tadi Hinata sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke yang tidak bisa tidur memilih untuk bangun subuh dan berkeliling Konoha, hitung-hitung olahraga pagi. Kegiatan yang sangat Sasuke jarang lakukan.

.

.

.

"Hup.." Hinata mengangkat 2 karung beras.

"Biar ku bantu." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul setelah menghilang seharian. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera mengambil beras yang sekarang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Harus kuletakkan dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Di- Di mobil.." Hinata bengong melihat Sasuke yang seorang CEO kini mengangkut beras.

"Kenapa bengong.. Ayo cepat tunjukkan rumah yang memesan beras-beras ini." Protes Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ha-Haiii.."

.

.

.

"Permisiii.. Inoo-Chan..." Teriak Hinata di dalam toko milik keluarga Ino.

"Hai.. Hai.." Teriak Ino dari dalam.

"Inooo-Chan..." Teriak Hinata dan memeluk sahabatnya begitu Ino sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Ahh.. Hinata-Chan..." Pekik Ino senang melihat Hinata kembali.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Ino melihat Sasuke berada di depan toko Ino.

"Ah.. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.."

"U-Uchihaa Sasuke?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"CEO muda itu? Dan dia calon tunanganmu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab semua pertanyaan Ino. Ino hanya mangap-mangap saja.

"Bagaimana sikapnya kepadamu selama ini?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Sungguh buruk dan kau harus percaya itu.." Bisik Hinata sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Selama ini dia selalu melihat Uchiha Sasuke di televisi, surat kabar, gosip, dan lainnya yang menyebutkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang dengan kepribadian baik walaupun wajahnya sangat tampan dia tidak sombong.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan jika kita bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku masih harus mengantarkan beras kepada Karin."

"Sering-sering mampirlah Hinata.." Ino melambaikan tangan ketika Hinata hendak membuka pintu. Hinata pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Jaa."

"Jaa.."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam tadi?" Sasuke sepertinya sadar Hinata menatap Sasuke dari dalam toko tadi dan berbisik ke arah Ino.

"Itu r-a-h-a-s-i-a." Hinata mengeja kata-kata itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke menjadi dongkol.

"Terserah."

Hinata hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

'Rasakan itu.' Pekik kemenangan batin Hinata.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan toko Karin, Hinata memandangi salah satu terusan yang masih di pajang oleh toko Karin.

Hinata sangat menginginkan baju terusan itu, yang rencananya akan dia kenakan saat pementasan di sekolah Hanabi. Meskipun sekarang Hinata memiliki lebih banyak baju mewah dan lebih indah, namun Hinata tetap ingin memakai baju terusan itu.

Hinata juga tidak ingin menggunakan uang dari pemberian keluarga Uchiha, dia ingin membeli dengan hasil keringatnya.

"Ada apa dengan baju itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat karung beras yang akan di bawa ke dalam rumah Karin.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membawa Sasuke menuju ke dalam toko Karin..

"Permisiii.. Karin-San.." Panggil Hinata.

"Hmmmm." Karin keluar dengan malas.

Begitu melihat Sasuke, Karin segera membetulkan letak kaca matanya dan memasang mimik muka ceria.

"Siapa dia Hinata?" Tanya Karin dengan menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sedikit jijik dengan pandangan Karin. Membuat semua bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Rasanya dia ingin melempar karung beras yang di bawa nya ke arah Karin.

"Hahaha.." Hinata tertawa kaku melihat ekspresi Karin dan Sasuke yang berbeda.

Sasuke mantap tajam ke arah Hinata seolah mengatakan 'cepat atau ku tinggal'. Sasuke segera keluar dari toko Karin begitu selesai meletakkan karung berasnya.

"Itu berasnya Karin, totalnya 15.000 ¥.." Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama juga.

"Ini tambahan untukmu 1.000 ¥, tapi beritahu siapa pria tampan itu?" Karin kembali berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

Hinata merasa beruntung berkat Sasuke. Dia mendapatkan kembali tambahan uang saku.

"Akan ku beritahu nanti ya.. Aku buru-buru.. Jaaa.." Hinata segera keluar dari toko Karin dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ahh.. Sialan kau Hinata.. Kembalikan 1.000 ¥ ku.." Teriak Karin sebal karena merasa di tipu.

.

.

.

"Nee Sasuke.."

"Hm.."

"Bolehkah aku bekerja part time di hotel keluargamu? Hmmm.. Sebagai cleaning service juga boleh.. Aku bisa bersih-bersih..."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Hinata, kemudian kembali menatap jalanan karena dia sedang menyetir.

"Untuk apa? Apa pemberianku setiap minggu itu kurang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mencari alasan yang tepat karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya.

'Aku ingin membeli baju di toko Karin tadi dengan uang jerih payahku.' Pikir Hinata karena ini adalah alasan sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana jika kamu jadi sekretaris pribadiku selama sebulan?" Tawar Sasuke.

'Sebulan? Acara Hanabi 3 minggu lagi.'

'Bagaimana bisa?'

"2 minggu?" Tawar Hinata.

"3 minggu?" Tawar Sasuke lagi.

"1 minggu?" Tawar Hinata.

"Baiklah 2 minggu." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Yeyyy.." Hinata bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Gaji aku dengan.." Hinata menghitung sisa uang yang akan dia tambahkan dengan uang yang telah dia kumpulkan "10.000 ¥." Lanjut Hinata setelah selesai menghitung.

Sasuke semakin heran dengan gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Kamu yakin? Apa tidak terlalu murah? Padahal aku ingin mengajimu 500.000 ¥." Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Li-Lima ratus ri-ribu yen?" Tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Tidak.. Aku yakin, cukup 10.000 ¥." Hinata menjawab yakin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Akhirnya dia dapat membeli baju itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Di tawar dengan harga tinggi menolak. Sungguh bodoh.. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata.

'Memang dia itu berbeda.' Pikir Sasuke kemudian konsentrasi lagi menyetir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai-hai.. Entah kenapa aku malah pengen ****tamatin Fic ini dulu dari pada yang lama..**

**Ngomong-ngomong gpp kok jika reader ada yang mau sebutin semua judul, yang memang bagian cerita fanfic ku ini sama atau mirip dengan beberapa film drama yang memang sudah ada sebelumnya (korea, taiwan, jepang, etc.)..**

**Kalau soal ide memang awalnya pure dari cerita "The Prince who turns into a frog" trus aku rombak alur ceritanya dan sisanya memang aku ngarang sendiri ceritanya.. Membosankan yaaa.. ;( maaf yaa..**

**Untuk judul sendiri seperti yang sudah di lansir, memang aku ambil dari drama yang sudah ada, tapi itu juga berdasarkan karakter tokoh utama (wanita).. :p**

**Kalau untuk cerita sendiri aku belum pernah nonton drama korea yang judulnya sama, kecuali "My Sassy Girl, Chunyang" itu aku pernah nonton dan aku suka banget sama pilm itu.. XD**

**Aku seneng kalian mau review.. Apapun review kalian, membantuku terus dalam meningkatkan mutu cerita dan mutu lainnya.. #spik doang.. Wkwkwk.. Kidding kok..**

**Untuk perasaan tokoh itu sendiri ada kok nanti di beberapa chapter.. Di nanti aja.. Kalau kurang srek, komen aja,, aku terima dan akan aku perbaiki.. XD**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih minna.. :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for silent reader and Special thanks for reader and the review or Fave and Follow this story..**

**Bluerose, all guest, Kensuchan, Yuka Akimura, Dwi2, Juri, Rifvany Hinata-Chan, Pingki954, Moofstar, Syuura, Azhura, Githa Aikawa, Kurokami Hime, Nafita137, Rajabmaulan, Giant-Hime, Si Panda Gembul, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Momo, Aindri961, Ria37, FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo, KumbangBimbang, **

* * *

**My Sassy Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC full, Typo**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Humor**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Other Main Artist : Sakura, Gaara**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Hinata dan Sasuke di Konoha. Mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo dimana kediaman Uchiha berada.

Hinata sungguh masih ingin tinggal lebih lama tetapi itu tidak mungkin berhubung Sasuke yang memiliki janji bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa di tinggal begitu saja.

"Okaasan,, Hanabi.. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya.." Raut sedih terpancar dari wajah manis Hinata.

"Hm.. Tenang saja.. Kamu yang harus menjaga dirimu.. Jika ada yang berani mengganggumu ingat semua ajaran Okaasan.." Tsunade membelai kepala Hinata lembut.

"Hm." Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Neechan.. Kamu tidak lupa janjimu kan?" Tanya Hanabi sedih.

"Tentu saja Neechan tidak lupa.. Nanti Neechan akan datang dan memberikan persembahan yang terbaik agar kamu tidak malu.." Hinata tersenyum begitu lembut dan Hanabi langsung memeluk Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dan kemudian membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Neechan.." Ucap Hanabi masih dalam pelukan Hinata.

"Hmm.. Neechan juga akan merindukan kalian.. Jaga Okaasan ya Hanabi-Chan.. Jika ada apa-apa jangan lupa telepon Neechan.." Ucap Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hanabi.

"Okaasan, jangan terlalu boros ya.. Jangan sering membeli peralatan yang tidak perlu.." Ucap Hinata sedikit kesal melihat Tsunade yang sangat boros membeli banyak produk masker agar wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik meskipun usianya menginjak 45 tahun.

"Hm.. Kamu jangan bawel kepadaku.." Hinata mendapat sentilan di jidat dari Tsunade.

"Aw.. Ittai.." Hinata mengelus jidatnya yang sakit.

"Aku pergi sekarang.. Sasuke sudah menunggu.." Hinata melihat ke arah keluar dimana Sasuke sudah menunggu duluan di dalam mobil.

Sasuke sudah pamit terlebih dahulu dan dia memberikan waktu lebih kepada Hinata untuk berpamitan kepada keluarganya. Tentu saja Tsunade memberikan ancaman kembali kepada Sasuke jika dia berani melukai Hinata. Hal itu sempat membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Hal yang sama juga di berikan kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto ketika mereka pertama kali datang dengan maksud menjemput Hinata untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.

Saat itu Fugaku dan Mikoto datang secara resmi untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya menjemput Hinata serta meminta maaf karena tidak datang lebih awal untuk menjelaskan secara langsung.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu sudah siap bekerja mulai besok?" Tanya Sasuke ketika berada di dalam mobil.

"Hm.. Tentu saja.." Hinata terlihat sangat senang. "Aku akan bekerja dengan baik.." Lanjut Hinata dan di selingi senyuman Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Nah Hinata sayang.. Ini akan menjadi pakaian resmimu.."

Pagi-pagi Mikoto sudah menyerahkan Hinata 15 stel baju kantor lengkap dengan jas, kemeja dan rok kain, tidak lupa sepatu heelsnya. Hebatnya semua itu Mikoto peroleh dalam 1 malam. Semua dengan motif, warna, dan model yang berbeda.

Mikoto tidak ingin calon menantunya mengenakan pakaian yang sama berulang kali, jadi dia langsung membeli 15 stel baju kantor berbeda.

"Hahaha.. Okaasan,, apa ini tidak terlalu banyak? Aku hanya bekerja selama 2 minggu.." Hinata sweetdrop melihat begitu banyak koleksi bajunya.

Bukan apa, pasti akan sayang jika Hinata tidak mengenakannya lagi nanti.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Sekarang kamu coba yang ini.." Mikoto menyerahkan 1 stel baju kantor yang terlihat minimalis tetapi elegan.

Hinata segera menerima baju itu dan tidak ingin berkomentar lebih banyak. Akan berbahaya jika menolak keinginan Mikoto.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu ketat Okaasan?" Tanya Hinata ragu melihat dalaman yang di berikan Mikoto bukanlah kemeja, melainkan semacam kemben berwarna abu-abu, dengan rok kain yang ketat, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh Hinata dan dada besar Hinata.

100% Hinata merasa risih dan 100% Mikoto merasa bangga dan senang.

"Perfect !" Mikoto malah menjawab yang lain..

"Sekarang cepat hampiri Sasu-Kun.. Kamu tidak ingin terlambat kan di hari pertamamu?" Mikoto segera mendorong troley berisi baju kantor Hinata tadi ke dalam lemari baju milik Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya lemah dan menuruti keinginan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Sasuke nampak sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Hinata yang sedang di make over lagi oleh Mikoto.

"Sasuke.." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke segera menatap ke arah suara itu. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

Hinata terlihat begitu..

Sexy..

'Sial !' Rutuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem sekali dan bersikap seolah tidak peduli, padahal hatinya kini berdegup tidak karuan.

"Ayo kita jalan." Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju mobilnya yang telah di parkir di depan pintu.

Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya karena Sasuke tidak bergeming melihat penampilan Hinata.

Jika Sasuke boleh jujur, Hinata nampak seperti Sekretaris sexy. Sayangnya Hinata tidak tahu karena Sasuke terlalu pandai memainkan ekspresinya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa terus menunduk seperti itu?" Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang daritadi selalu menunduk sejak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan pakaian seperti ini.." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Tidak aneh.. Kamu terlihat lebih baik.." Sasuke tidak terlalu pandai untuk memuji seseorang terlebih wanita.

Hinata yang mendengar respon baik dari Sasuke hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.."Arigatou.."

"Hm.."

Sasuke berusaha menahan matanya untuk tidak menatap Hinata dan tetap fokus ke jalanan atau wajahnya akan kembali memerah dan detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak akan bisa di kendalikan.

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini, pekerjaanmu adalah menggantikan Kakashi yang sedang mengambil cuti.." Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang harus di periksa oleh Hinata.

Sasuke memberikan Kakashi-Sekretaris pribadinya, cuti selama 2 minggu.

"Sebanyak ini?" Tanya Hinata melihat begitu banyak file-file di tangannya.

"Hm.."

"Dan jangan lupa kamu harus mengurus semua jadwalku.." Lanjut Sasuke masih sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya.

"Baik-baik.. Semua akan ku kerjakan satu-satu.." Tukas Hinata jengkel ternyata pekerjaannya tidaklah mudah.

Hinata dengan cepat mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang diperintahkan Sasuke, mulai dari mengatur jadwal Sasuke, mengecek file-file yang baru akan di serahkan kepada Sasuke dan lainnya.

Sasuke menangkap bangga terhadap Hinata, ternyata Hinata cepat tanggap dan cepat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang dia berikan.

"Hinata?" Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya ingin mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Eh.. Gaara-San.." Hinata sedikit kaget karena terlalu serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Kamu? Sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara heran, melihat Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang cukup membuat Hinata terlihat sangat sexy.

"A-Ano.. Aku sedang part time sebagai sekretaris Sasuke.." Hinata menjadi gugup karena Gaara melihatnya dengan tajam dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hm.. Begitu.." Gaara menganggukan kepalanya "Kamu terlihat cantik dan menggoda.." Puji Gaara tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah karena godaan Gaara. Hinata tidak marah karena dia tahu Gaara hanya bercanda.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke.. Siang nanti bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?"

"Hmmm.. Aku harus melihat pekerjaanku dulu.."

Gaara melihat begitu banyak tumpukan file yang sedikit berserakan di meja kerja Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menghampirimu.."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Dan aku tidak suka penolakan.." Gaara mengedipkan matanya dan masuk ke ruangan Sasuke, meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.. Kamu memecat Kakashi?" Tanya Gaara to do point.

"Hm? Tidak.." Sasuke menatap Gaara dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya di laptop.

"Lalu?"

"Dia ku berikan cuti dan yang menggantikannya Hinata."

"Ah.."

"Apa benar Hinata calon tunanganmu?" Tanya Gaara yang ingin memastikan langsung dari mulut Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke cukup membuat bingung Gaara, namun Gaara sepertinya paham sedikit.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Entahlah.." Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap intens ke arah Gaara.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu.. Aku hanya ingin tau.." Gaara duduk di sofa.

"Hm.." Sasuke kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

"Kamu menyukai Hinata?" Gaara memainkan pajangan pulpen di atas meja kecil sebelah sofanya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku menyukai Hinata.." Lanjut Gaara tersenyum namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada pulpen yang sedang dia mainkan.

Sasuke segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kembali menatap tajam Gaara. Kali ini aura Sasuke terlihat gelap. Sasuke merasa jengkel.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sakura sudah lama menunggumu.." Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Sepertinya Gaara sangat mendukung hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda.." Sasuke tersenyum jengkel.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 10 tahun.. Kamu tidak menyukai Hinata, tetapi menyetujui pertunangan itu karena kamu menghormati ayahmu.. Kamu ingin di anggap sebagai anak berbakti seperti Itachi. Karena kamu juga ingin mengambil hati ayahmu. Benar?" Tebak Gaara dengan senyum penuh kemenangan karena merasa telah berhasil mengoyak isi pikiran Sasuke.

Namun Gaara salah.

Dia salah mengenai perasaan sesungguhnya. Perasaan itu tidak dapat mudah di tebak.

Sasuke tidak menjawab semua penuturan Gaara. Dia memilih diam dan memperhatikan Gaara.

"Coba mengertilah Sakura.. Dia sudah banyak bersabar menantimu.." Gaara bangkit dari sofanya dan menyerahkan file yang di bawanya dari tadi di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

Gaara pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam.

Sasuke merasa ucapan Gaara tidak benar juga, mengingat dia berani mencium Hinata dan dia suka berada di dekat Hinata. Sasuke menyukai keberadaan Hinata sepenuhnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke masih belum mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hinata bagaimana pekerjaan barumu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Hinata tersentak kaget karena baru menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

"Eh.. Lumayan menyenangkan.. Hehe.."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu.. Aku menunggumu.." Ucap Gaara kemudian membelai pucuk kepala Hinata dan berlalu pergi.

Hinata menjadi merona atas perlakuan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Hinata ayo kita makan siang.." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan meja kerja Hinata.

"Eh.. Sasuke? Memangnya ini sudah siang?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Hinata segera melihat jam di tangannya.

"Astaga.. Waktu cepat berlalu.." Hinata menepuk jidatnya karena ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00

"Hinata?" Panggil Gaara.

"Eh.. Gaara-San?"

"Gaara?"

"Aku mau mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang. Apa Hinata belum memberi tahumu?" Tanya Gaara ke Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam ke Hinata meminta penjelasan. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke. Hinata bahkan terlalu sibuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Aku..." Cicit Hinata pelan.. "Maaf.." Entah di tujukan kepada siapa.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan siang bersama Sakura.." Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap horor punggung Sasuke. Hatinya sangat perih mendengar Sasuke akan makan siang bersama Sakura.

"Ayo Hinata." Gaara menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

Gaara sadar melihat Hinata ketika Sasuke menyebutkan nama Sakura. Hinata menyukai Sasuke.

Tanpa bersuarapun, hanya melalui tatapan mata itu semua orang akan tahu.

"Eh.. I-Iya.." Hinata segera merapikan file-file yang penting ke dalam lemari dan mengikuti Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara bercerita cukup banyak mengenai kehidupan Hinata. Hinata sedikit malu menceritakannya karena Hinata bukan dari kalangan keluarga kaya raya.

Gaara sendiri sangat menyimak semua cerita Hinata dan Gaara tertarik dengan cerita Hinata.

Gaara menyimpulkan Hinata adalah sesosok gadis kuat dan mandiri, namun tetap saja rapuh di dalamnya.

"Kali ini, ceritakan semua tentang dirimu Gaara-San.. Aku ingin mendengarnya.." Ucap Hinata riang.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya.. Keluargaku sebenarnya memiliki bisnis sendiri. Ayahku termasuk orang yang keras dan menuntut. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, namanya kankurou dan seorang kakak perempuan, namanya Temari. Sekian.."

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bisnis apa? Kenapa kamu tidak bekerja untuk bisnis keluargamu sendiri?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Farmasi.. Ayahku dan Kakak pertamaku sudah mengurus semuanya.. Aku tidak terlalu di butuhkan, jadi aku mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuk diriku.." Raut Gaara tiba-tiba berubah sendu..

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjadi seorang pelukis atau membuka sebuah galeri dan menjual semua hasil lukisanmu? Kamu tau, lukisan mu itu sangat indah dan terlihat hidup.. Sungguh.." Hinata menjelaskan dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Gaara tertegun melihat Hinata yang sepertinya begitu bahagia dengan keadaan hidupnya seolah ringan terbawa angin, meskipun dia juga sebenarnya memiliki banyak masalah.

Gaara begitu menyukai ekspresi Hinata yang selalu dapat berubah-rubah, tanpa adanya beban yang memaksa.

"Aku hanya hobby melukis.. Mengenai hobby.. Apa hobbymu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Menyanyi.. Dengan bernyanyi, semua perasaan kalutku akan terbawa pergi.." Ucap Hinata mempraktekkan ke dua tangannya seperti angin dan berhasil membuat Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Kamu lucu.."

"Hahaha.. Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hm." Di sertai anggukan kepala dari Gaara.

"Hei.. Kapan kamu akan melukisku?" Tanya Hinata meminta.

"Hmm.. Kapan kamu ada waktu? Hubungi aku jika kamu senggang.." Gaara tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah.." Hinata terlihat sangat ceria dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedang makan.. Gaara benar-benar menyukai Hinata..

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyentuh makanan itu?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya tanpa ada niat memakannya.

"Entahlah, nafsu makanku hilang." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak.."

Sasuke merasa tidak mendapatkan nafsu makannya. Pikirannya terus terbang memikirkan Hinata dan Gaara. Belum lagi pernyataan Gaara yang to do point 'Aku menyukai Hinata.'

'Argh.. Kuso..'

"Sasuke-Kun,.."

"..."

"Sasuke-Kun.."

"..."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke yang melamun. Kibasan itu mengembalikan jiwa Sasuke ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hm?"

"Kamu melamun?" Tanya Sakura.

"..."

"Kamu memikirkan siapa? Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu..

"Hm.."

"Begitu rupanya.."

Sakura berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Kenapa kemunculan gadis itu yang baru sebentar bisa mempengaruhi pikiran Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel.. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan." Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura berdiri dan menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

"A-Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat Sasuke-Kun.." Cicit Sakura pelan.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera memeluk Sakura. Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV,**

Aku begitu mencintai Sasuke, sahabatku..

Gaara yang menyadari perasaanku kepada Sasuke, sangat mendukungku sejak dulu..

Namun Sasuke terlalu pasif.. Dia terkadang bersikap seolah memberikan harapan semu kepadaku.. Aku senang meskipun begitu.

Sampai muncul sosok Hinata dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

Aku melihat Sasuke banyak berubah. Dia menjadi suka melamun dan tidak ada lagi sikap yang seperti harapan semu kepadaku.

Hinata adalah calon tunangan Sasuke.. Jika boleh egois, bolehkah aku memiliki Sasuke dan menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke? Hinata hanya pendatang baru.. Sedangkan aku adalah penunggu yang sudah begitu lama menanti.

Aku rasa masih ada harapan bagiku..

Dan sungguh perasaan ini tak terbendung lagi.. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggu.. Aku akan memulainya..

Bukankah aku yang pertama bersama Sasuke..?

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-Kun.." Ucap Sakura lirih..

"Aku..." Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung.

"Batalkan pertunanganmu.." Pinta Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke tidak begitu senang dengan ucapan Sakuran barusan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu tidak mencintai Hinata? Dan pertunangan kalian itu hanya di jodohkan, bukan karena cinta.." Sakura sedikit berteriak, berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Entahlah.. Maafkan aku Sakura.."

Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke kembali dan dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura seraya menenangkan tangisan Sakura, pasalnya mereka masih berada di dalam restaurant.

.

.

.

"Kamu sudah kembali?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata sudah kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Hm.." Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke namun tidak di tanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berlalu ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih senyum - senyum.

'Kenapa dia?' Pikir Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang menghilang masuk ke ruangannya.

Hinata menggidikan bahunya dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.. Bolehkah aku pergi ke makam ke dua orang tuaku?" Tanya Hinata ragu sambil memainkan ke dua jarinya.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di dalam mobil. Mereka akan kembali ke rumah karena memang sudah jam pulang.

"Terserah.."

"Benarkah?" Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, kapan?" Sasuke berpikir ada baiknya juga ikut bersilahturami dengan ke dua orang tua Hinata meskipun di depan batu nisan.

"Bagaimana minggu ini? Setelah itu kita pergi ke taman bermain.. Bukankah sangat membosankan jika kita langsung pulang ke rumah?" Hinata tidak henti-henti berbicara dengan senang.

"Terserah kamu saja." Sasuke tetap datar.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar menanti hari minggu.."

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa langsung tidur.. Dia memilih menatap foto Hinata.

**Drtt.. Drtt..**

Tertera nama Sakura sedang memanggil di layar iphone Sasuke.

"Hm.. Moshi-moshi.."

**"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-Kun.."**

"Ada apa Sakura..?"

**"Ngg.. Ano.. Minggu ini kamu ada acara?"**

"Kenapa?"

**"Kamu bisa temani aku ke taman bermain? Aku sudah lama tidak bermain.."**

"Maaf Sakura, aku sudah punya janji.."

**"Begitu ya.. Janji dengan siapa?**

"Hinata.."

**"..."**

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu.."

**"Ah.. Iya.. Oyasumi Sasuke-Kun.."**

"Hm.."

Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata.. Semua Hinata.. Akan ku gagalkan rencana mereka.." Ujar Sakura marah..

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai" minna update lagi nih.. XD**

**Saya tidak melarang untuk yang mau Fav / Follow.. Saya bersyukur ada yang mau Fave / Follow.. XD**

**Untuk jangan terlalu OOC akan sedikit susah, soalnya udah di setting gitu ceritanya.**

**Aku ambil sisi di mana Hinata memang hidup bersama Tsunade..**

**Sakura yang belajar ama Tsunade aja jadi beringas, apalagi Hinata.. Pasti nepa XD**

**Intinya Hinata cuma kuat di luar tapi tetap rapuh, lemah lembut di dalam kok..**

**Untuk alur yang kecepatan, padahal aku sudah membuat sesuai jalan cerita sih, tapi tetap kecepatan ya? habis aku pikir ini fanfic ringan jadi ga pengen bertele-tele.. #tabok author aja.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih minna :***

**Untuk Atna, Ratnazsari dan RatnaHinata : Aku belum pernah baca fanfic NaruHina, mungkin nanti akan aku buat juka sudah baca Fanficnya.. XD.. Terima kasih ya sudah mau review.**

**Mind RnR ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Sassy Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC full, Typo**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, little Humor**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata **

**Other Main Artist : Sakura, Gaara**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okaasan.. Otousan.. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku kemari bersama Sasuke.." Hinata meletakkan dua bucket bunga di depan batu nisan 'Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari'.

Sasuke juga ikut meletakkan dua bucket bunga di depan batu nisan ke dua orang tua Hinata dan memanjatkan doa.

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang begitu serius memanjatkan doa, menjadi tertegun.

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah dengan sendirinya. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan ikut memanjatkan doa.

'Okaasan, Otousan.. Semoga kalian tenang di sana. Di sebelahku adalah Sasuke, calon tunanganku. Aku mencintainya, meskipun kali ini aku masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ku mohon doakan aku agar semua dapat berjalan dengan baik.'

Kira-kira seperti itulah doa Hinata. Untuk Sasuke sendiri doanya hanya meminta perlindungan untuk terus melindungi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Nee Sasukee.. Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain.." Hinata berseru riang di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Hm.." Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu gembira terlihat tanpa beban.

**Drrt.. Drtt..**

"Hm.. Moshi-moshi.."

**"Sasuke-Kun, kamu dimana?" Suara Sakura terdengar lirih dan seperti menahan sakit.**

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura.

Hinata merasa raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah seperti cemas.

'Siapa yang menelepon?' Pikir Hinata.

**"Aku terpeleset di dalam kamar mandi dan aku sendiri di apartement.. Bisakah kamu menolongku.. Hikss.." Sakura mulai menangis.**

"Aku akan segera ke sana, kamu tunggu aku.." Sasuke segera memutuskan telepon itu dengan wajah panik.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu ke taman bermain.. Mungkin lain kali.. Ada hal yang harus aku urus.. Kamu bisa kan pergi sendiri?" Sasuke terlihat sangat buru-buru membuat Hinata juga mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di depan taman bermain.

"Jika kamu ingin pulang, telepon aku.. Aku akan menjemputmu.."

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Sasuke menutup kaca mobilnya dan memacu kembali mobilnya.

"Jaa.." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hahhh.. Menyebalkan, dasar Sasuke menyebalkan.." Rutuk Hinata kesal.

Hinata kini berdiri di depan taman bermain. Tatapannya kesal dengan kepergian Sasuke.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bermain sendiri. Aku jamin tidak akan menyenangkan.. Dasar Sasuke bodoh.. Kemana lagi dia pergi..' Pikir Hinata kembali melihat ke arah jalan.

Kemudian Hinata teringat seseorang dan meneleponnya.

Hinata menunggu telepon itu di angkat.

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-San.."

**"Moshi-moshi.. Hinata?" Tanya Gaara ragu.**

Gaara tidak menyimpan nomor Hinata karena dia lupa bertanya, namun Hinata memang menyimpan nomor Gaara, saat Gaara memberikan kartu namanya di restaurant tempo hari.

"Apakah kamu sibuk?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

**"Tidak.. Memang kenapa?"**

"Maukah kamu menemaniku ke taman bermain?"

**"Tentu saja.. Kamu sekarang ada di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu.."**

"Aku.. Sudah berada di taman bermain Tokyo Disneyland." Hinata melihat papan besar bertuliskan Tokyo Disneyland di depan pintu masuk.

**"Aku akan segera ke sana.. Kamu jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku."**

Gaara segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengambil kunci mobilnya menghampiri Hinata.

Gaara tidak memiliki jadwal kerja pada hari sabtu dan minggu, jadi begitu Hinata meminta menemaninya tentu saja Gaara sangat senang.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu menunggu lama?" Gaara terlihat sedikit tersengal karena berlari dari parkiran mobil menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kamu haus?" Hinata lebih peduli menanyakan keadaan Gaara.

"Tidak.. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa sendiri disini?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Sasuke.. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat telepon yang sepertinya sangat penting." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal mengingat Sasuke.

Mimik wajah Gaara menjadi berubah begitu Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke.

'Jadi tadi mereka akan berkencan.' Pikir Gaara kecewa.

"Oh.." Gaara kembali berusaha tersenyum menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Hmm.. Apakah ada tempat yang ingin Gaara-San kunjungi?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Hinata sepertinya sudah kehilangan mood untuk bermain.

"Hmmm.." Gaara nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ada.." Tanpa aba-aba Gaara segera menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata dan Gaara kini berjalan santai. Gaara ingin mengajak Hinata mengunjungi sebuah pameran lukisan dan pameran kerajinan tangan dari tanah liat.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kita kemari?" Tanya Gaara ragu, begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung tempat pameran berlangsung.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo.." Kali ini Hinata yang terlihat bersemangat dan Gaara kembali menampilkan senyumannya.

Begitu banyak yang Hinata dan Gaara lihat, seperti lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang ternyata kandungan nilai seninya sangat tinggi, pahatan kayu yang begitu indah, perabotan yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan lainnya.

Hinata sendiri begitu terpukau akan semua ini.

Ini juga pengalaman pertama Hinata mengunjungi pameran seperti ini. Hinata yang memang memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi tentu saja tidak akan merasa bosan dengan pameran ini.

Gaara memandang Hinata sebagai gadis yang berbeda.

Untuk pameran ini, tidak ada barang yang akan di jual, semua hanya untuk pameran dan memperkenalkan siapa pembuat semuanya, jika tidak salah namanya Deidara.

Hinata ingin sekali bertemu dengan Deidara, namun sayang karena ada urusan mendadak para pengunjung tidak bisa bertemu dengan Deidara, jadi hanya semua hasil seninya saja.

.

.

.

"Sakuraa.."

Sasuke memasuki apartment Sakura yang sepertinya tidak di kunci.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ruangan.

"Aku disini Sasuke-Kun.. Aw.."

Sasuke mendengar Sakura dari dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sasuke kaget begitu melihat Sakura dalam posisi duduk, kaki Sakura terlihat biru dan bengkak.

"Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan Sakura dan merangkulkannya di leher Sasuke.

"Sakit.." Rengek Sakura.

Sakura dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ternyata cara ini berhasil membuat Sasuke datang menemuinya, meskipun dia harus menggunakan cara licik dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Kita harus ke dokter.. Kamu bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu..

"Sepertinya akan susah Sasuke-Kun." Sakura sendiri tidak yakin, karena memang hasil perbuatannya itu membuat kakinya sangat sakit.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura dengan bridal style.

Sakura terkejut, tetapi senang bukan main. Wajahnya memerah dan dia benamkan di dada bidang Sasuke, tangannya merangkul leher Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Untung hanya terkilir dan tidak patah atau retak." Ucap seorang dokter yang kini memeriksakan keadaan kaki Sakura.

"Aw.." Teriak Sakura kesakitan, begitu dokter itu mulai memijit kaki Sakura.

"Tahanlah sebentar.. Ini akan membantu proses penyembuhan.." Kata dokter itu.

"Pelan-pelan dok.."

"Iyaa.. Kamu ini bawel sekali.."

Sakura hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya di marahi oleh dokter.

"Selesai.." Dokter itu segera menuju mejanya.

Sasuke menyusul dokter itu. Sakura sendiri tetap di biarkan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kamu perhatikan gadismu.. Dia butuh bantuan seseorang untuk sementara waktu.. Akan sulit sembuh jika dia terus menggerakkan kakinya."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan dokter hanya bersemu merah.

'Gadismu..'

Tentu saja dokter itu berpikir Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke, karena Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam ruangan dokter dengan bridal bride.

Bahkan semua pengunjung dokter itu berbisik, betapa mesra mereka.

"Hm.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ini obat salepnya.. Gunakan 3 kali sehari dan pijat pelan-pelan. Jangan di urut..!" Ucap dokter tegas.

"Hm.."

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

Sasuke membayar biaya dokter dan obat kemudian membantu Sakura yang sepertinya sudah lebih baik dan bisa berjalan, meskipun dengan terpincang-pincang.

.

.

.

'Hinata sedang apa ya? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Apa dia terlalu asik bermain? Mungkin sebaiknya aku susul dia begitu selesai mengantar Sakura.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun aku lapar.." Rengek Sakura yang memang belum sarapan.

"Hm.."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus membanting setirnya menuju sebuah restaurant. Mengingat kondisi Sakura yang juga tidak bisa di tinggal sendiri untuk memasak.

"Setelah makan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dan aku akan meminta pembantu suruhan membantu semua keperluanmu selama kamu masih menjalani perawatan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin Sasuke yang merawatnya, bukan pembantu atau siapa pun itu, namun mengingat Sasuke yang juga memiliki pekerjaan, pasti akan sulit.

Tapi Sakura tidak merasa kecewa karena Sasuke sudah memperhatikannya. Sakura senang akan hal itu.

"Hm.. Arigatou.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant. Sasuke turun duluan untuk membantu Sakura yang sedikit susah untuk turun sendiri.

Sakura kembali merangkul leher Sasuke, membantunya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Mereka berjalan sedikit pelan takut kembali melukai kaki Sakura. Di mata orang-orang mereka terlihat begitu mesra.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Hinata tidak percaya.

Gaara juga melihat adegan itu.

Sakura segera merangkul lengan Sasuke mesra.

Hinata ingin menangis saat ini juga. Hatinya terasa perih.

"Hinata? Gaara?" Sakura merasa menang jika melihat ekspresi Hinata kali ini.

Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata dan Gaara.

Sasuke bersumpah melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Jadi.. Kalian sedang berkencan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm.." Gaara segera menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin.

Hinata sendiri kaget dengan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

Hinata menatap ke arah Gaara, namun Gaara tetap memandang Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menahan rahangnya kuat-kuat, menahan emosi.

"Bagaimana jika makan siang bersama?" Tawar Sakura masih merangkul mesra Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke Sakura, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat kaki Sakura masih sakit.

"Ti-Tidak.. Aku tidak lapar, aku ingin pulang." Sebisa mungkin Hinata tersenyum dan menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Hinata pun membalas menggenggam tangan Gaara. Saat ini Hinata membutuhkan tumpuan. Hatinya hancur melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ternyata ini alasan Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya. Padahal mereka sudah membuat janji bersama, namun Sasuke batalkan hanya untuk bersama dengan Sakura. Miris memang.

Hinata sedih, marah dan kecewa. Sepertinya akan sulit Hinata meraih cinta Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Di sertai anggukan Hinata.

Mereka pun pamit dan kembali menuju tempat mobil Gaara di parkir.

Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali mengejar Hinata dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sasuke sendiri merasa sakit melihat Hinata bersama Gaara, terlebih ketika Hinata menampilkan ekspresi seperti kecewa dan tidak percaya.

Namun Sasuke harus bertahan.. Dia akan menjelaskannya ketika di rumah.

"Sasuke-Kun.. Ayo kita makan,, sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa ikut.. Padahal pasti akan menyenangkan.."

"Hm.."

.

.

.

"Menangislah jika kamu ingin menangis.."

Gaara dan Hinata sudah berada di dalam mobil, namun Gaara masih enggan menjalankan mobilnya.

Gaara bisa melihat Hinata kecewa, sangat kecewa lebih tepatnya dan Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

**Tess.. Tess..**

Air mata itu pun turun.. Hinata sebenarnya masih ingin menahan sebentar lagi untuk tidak menangis, setidaknya dia akan menangis sendiri di kamarnya. Namun Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahannya.

"Hikss.. Aku.. Hiksss.. Huaaa..." Isakan Hinata semakin kencang.

Gaara segera memeluk Hinata dan membenamkan wajah Hinata di dadanya.

Hinata menangis meraung dalam pelukan Gaara.

Gaara mengelus kepala Hinata pelan-pelan berulang kali..

"Cup.. Cup.. Menangislah sampai kamu lega.." Ucap Gaara pelan..

"Hikss.. Sasuke bodoh.. Dia sialan.. Bodoh, pantat ayam, pemberi harapan palsu.. Hikss.." Hinata mengeluarkan semua makiannya untuk Sasuke.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Cup..Cup.."

Gaara terus masih setia mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Menangislah sampai hatimu lega, setelah itu tersenyumlah kembali.."

"Hikss.. Maaf Gaara-San.. Huaaa.. Hiksss.." Tangisan Hinata menangis begitu memilukan di telinga Gaara.

.

.

.

"Astaga Hinataa sayang.. Kamu kenapa? Mana Sasuke?"

Tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi begitu melihat Hinata yang terlihat begitu berantakan, matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Hinata hanya memandang sendu Mikoto. Cahaya matanya meredup.

Gaara segera mengantarkan Hinata pulang begitu Hinata sudah berhenti menangis. Mereka pulang dengan penuh kebisuan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Gaara hanya mengantarkan Hinata sampai depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, kemudian pamit pulang.

"Hinata.." Panggil Mikoto lagi merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Okaasan maaf.." Suara Hinata terdengar serak dan lirih.

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa kering akibat terlalu banyak meraung saat menangis.

"Iya sayang.. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi nak.." Mikoto membelai pelan wajah mulus Hinata.

Mikoto iba melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat berantakan.

"Aku.. Ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Mikoto tentu saja kaget mendengar penuturan Hinata. Mikoto sangat menyayangi Hinata. Dia mengingin Hinata tetap menjadi calon menantunya kelak.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan bicarakan lagi nanti.. Kamu harus bersihkan dirimu dan istirahat.." Mikoto mengajak Hinata masuk dan Hinata hanya menurut.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun..." Panggil Sakura pelan..

"Kamu melamun lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm?" Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?" Tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Maaf.." Hanya itu saja yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Aku akan meminta Kakashi mengantarmu pulang dan mengurus tentang pengurusmu nanti.. Kamu sebaiknya istirahat sampai kakimu sembuh.." Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sasuke segera membayar semua makanan yang dipesannya dan beranjak dari restaurant itu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan air mata nya kembali tumpah.

.

.

.

"Sasukee !" Mikoto terlihat marah melihat putra bungsunya baru pulang.

Sasuke mengandahkan pandangannya ke ruang tamu rumahnya tidak memperdulikan Ibunya.

"Sasuke ...!" Teriak Mikoto membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Ibunya.

"Ada apa antara kamu dan Hinata?"

"Mana Hinata Okaasan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tidur di kamarnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa? Hinata pulang dengan berantakan, matanya bengkak dan.." Mikoto terdiam sejenak.

'Matanya bengkak? Hinata menangis?'

'Sial'

"Dia meminta pertunangan kalian di akhiri."

Ucapan Mikoto kali ini berhasil membelalakan mata Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai 2, tidak memperdulikan Mikoto yang mangap karena di tinggal begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hinata.." Sasuke mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka sendiri pintu itu.

Hinata tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah pelan ke arah Hinata dan menarik kursi kecil ke samping ranjang Hinata.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kecil itu dan menghela nafas, seolah membantu mengeluarkan unek-unek yang dia tampung sedari tadi.

"Maaf.." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata yang memang tidak tidur dan menyadari kehadiran Sasuke hanya tetap pada posisinya.

Hinata menutup ke dua matanya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dan melihat Sasuke. Hinata merasa sakit.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

'Apanya tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Semua sudah jelas.' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku hanya menolong Sakura tadi. Dia jatuh di kamar mandi dan kakinya terkilir."

**Deg**

Ada perasaan lega di hati Hinata. Jadi itu alasannya..

"Harusnya tadi aku bilang, namun aku terburu-buru dan lupa."

'Alasan.'

"Maaf.."

Hinata masih boleh berharap?

Kenapa Sasuke selalu memberikan harapan.. Kenapa? Aku memang mencintai Sasuke, namun jika Sasuke sendiri tidak, akan menyakitkan.

Hinata cemburu? Ya tentu saja.

"Kamu tidak berbohong?" Hinata membalikkan badannya dan duduk menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, ternyata Hinata tidak tidur dan Hinata mendengar semua ucapan?

Sasuke bisa melihat mata Hinata yang masih bengkak karena menangis.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata suka senyuman itu. Hangat rasanya.

"Hm."

"Kau ku maafkan.." Hinata pun kembali tersenyum.

"Mengenai pertunangan kita?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah.. I-Itu.." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata ingat ketika berbicara dengan Mikoto akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

Karena terlalu emosi, dia akhirnya mengucapkan hal itu.

"Sudah lupakan saja." Ujar Sasuke tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke sadar, dia menyukai Hinata.. Bukan hanya senyumannya saja, tetapi semua tentang Hinata, kehadiran Hinata yang begitu saja.

Seorang Hinata yang begitu aneh memasuki setiap sisi di hati dan pikiran Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke enggan memberitahukannya. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan 'sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Hinata.'

"Janji, kamu harus memberitahukan semua hal jika ingin meninggalkan ku seperti tadi." Hinata menyerahkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

'Konyol sekali.'

"Ayo.." Hinata memaksa.

"Hm."

Sasuke menyilangi kelingking Hinata dengan kelingkingnya.

"Janji.." Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke sedikit merona melihat senyuman Hinata. Senyuman sangat tipis pun menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Mikoto yang sedari tadi menguping dan melihat ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Pasalnya Hinata akan tetap menjadi calon menantunya, lalu Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berbaikkan kembali.

Mikoto berniat menceritakan hal ini ke Fugaku jika dia sudah kembali pulang dinas.

Mikoto ingin acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata segera berlangsung. Mikoto juga berniat memberitahu Itachi, mengenai hal bahagia ini agar Itachi juga ikut hadir dalam acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sakura-San?" Panggil Kakashi ragu.

Sakura menangis di dalam mobil. Kini dia bersama dengan Kakashi.

Sesuai ucapan Sasuke. Kakashi datang cepat menjemput Sakura dan akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Pembantu yang akan membantu Sakura pun sudah berada dalam apartement Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf.." Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Hm.. Arigatou." Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

Hati Sakura sangat sakit. Tidak pernah dia merasakan sesakit ini. Penantiannya seolah sia-sia.

Sakura terlalu lama menyakiti hatinya.

Kakashi membantu memapah Sakura keluar dari mobil.

'Sasuke harus menjadi milikku seorang. Bukan Hinata, bukan juga yang lainnya..' Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

'Aku akan merebut Hinata jika memang Sasuke tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata.. Aku bersumpah..' Rutuk Gaara dalam hati masih mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf Minna baru sempat upload...**

**Sekarang aku lagi training, waktuku selalu habis...**

**ini aja aku buat lama banget baru selesai 1 chapter.. astaga..**

**maafkan atas keterlambatanku..**

**mungkin next chapter dan other story akan lebih lama lagi.. anggap aja aku hiatus dulu.. Training kali ini cukup menyita seluruh waktuku...**

**seperti biasa Terima kasih atas semua review kalian dan saran-saran kalian..**

**muach :***

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
